


you think i’m just too serious (i think you’re full of shit)

by jaeman (longassride)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Read at Your Own Risk, attempted-domestic, donghyuk is just tired spare him life, jaemin really has a way with words, jaeno are dumbs, just slight angst like a pinch of angst, play-marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longassride/pseuds/jaeman
Summary: Married life has no theory according to Donghyuk. Married life is an experience.aka Jeno was as dense as a log, Jaemin's flirt was serious the whole fucking time, and Donghyuk lost his patience





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the cliche everyone is not asking for yeah im fully aware. unbetaed, a total mess of word vomit, havoc. still, leave some kudos (if you like) or yell some shits in the comment box im not biting. thank you for coming! if you wanna see more mess, visit my tumblr @murkcurry

Lee Jeno, in all honesty, was the true definition of pure soul. It’s established since the late night fun talk with their manager. Other than frowning in confusion at Mark and Jaemin’s not-so-subtle lewd jokes (“How does a hot dog taste like?”), Jeno couldn't really judge people. In the simplest sentence, Jeno _trusted_ everyone to answer his curiosity. It’s not like he was super dumb that he couldn't analyze his situation, it’s just, he relied on his bandmate a lot especially Mark and Donghyuk who seemed to know a lot of things.

 

3 PM sunrays broke into the window, thanked the veil covering the glass that strained the immediate heat from burning the room and two teenagers in it. After finishing promotion, the Dream Team had a week to collect their souls and unwind their muscles. That’s why Jeno lied on the bed crosswise at this hour, his legs were leaning on the wall and his head was hanging upside down on the edge of his bed.

 

At the darker side of the room, you could find Donghyuk, tearing the last piece of paper from his music book before tossing it to the trash bin. The stage was important but self-achievement began to burn. The boy was determined to make his own song but all he truly had done for the past 45 minutes are more fruitful than the composing itself. To wind up his frustration, he threw the pencil out of the window. You know that Donghyuk really did if he wanted.

 

Jeno laughed at the frustrated boy, spinning from his position to have a better look of Donghyuk and eased the dizziness that started forming in his head. Donghyuk stared at the empty book, literally just the cover left because he kept tearing them, probably regretting his life decision of wasting Mark’s music book. Jeno pulled his body from the bed to go to the kitchen when a hand suddenly grasped his and he let out an oh-so-manly shriek.

 

“Donghyuk, can you not?!” said the boy while clutching his chest, his legs were a little shaking due to the enormous energy drainage. Donghyuk, being the spawn of the devil he was, only smiled at him while tilting his head a little saying, “Let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“To Mars.”

 

“I heard scream I hope it’s none of you,” said a raspy voice from behind the door. Soon, blonde tuft peeked behind the door frame, followed by the tiptoeing raven only a few inches above him. Mark had a smile under his prescription glass while Jaemin looked at them curiously with a slight pout.

 

“No. That’s manager-nim’s cat got knocked over by a truck and that’s his last message,” replied the brunette sardonically. If words could kill, Mark was already a thousand miles away under the topsoil. Yet the venom in Donghyuk’s tone just made the oldest smile even wider and brighter. Jaemin needed a double-take to reassure himself that Mark was showing that 500-watt smile and he frowned above him, the creases on his forehead becoming more visible.

 

Jeno only giggled at the two and at Jaemin whose silent frown screamed loud ‘what the fuck’. The raven looked at him, pointing at Mark secretly before spinning his index finger next to his temple. Jeno’s chest rumbled with giggles at the motion and the leader was quick enough to catch that but careless enough to know the reason, so he elbowed the raven at his stomach, resulting the boy to disappear for awhile to cry in fake agony.

 

“Right, Mark. Killing your own son, what a grand achievement,” Donghyuk slow clapped with an intense resting bitch face and there’s a faint, pathetic voice calling ‘mom’ (allegedly from the suffering son) muffled by the bedroom’s wall.

 

“So, I am a father now?” Mark approached Donghyuk and knelt in front of him. “Will you be the mother to my 5 extraordinary and mental kids forever?”

 

The last thing Jeno could remember inside the room between his burst of laughing fit was Donghyuk kicking (or more likely pushing with his foot) Mark on the shoulder until the boy tumbled backward and, with a blush, dragged him outside to a place that only God knew.

 

Jaemin fell by the wayside, trying to grasp either Donghyuk or Jeno, but the two just flashed towards the door. Attention seeking mission aborted.

 

* * *

 

Han riverside was unexpectedly vacant at this hour. Only a few elderly who took over some spots and adults in formal wear who were too engaged with their smartphones, too busy making their own beelines. The convenient store fetus NCT always visited still stood tall against the last remnant of winter wind, still being kept by the same nice and friendly middle-aged woman who complimented them a lot and encouraged them a lot. She was fond to every of them, treating them as her sons, but her eyes couldn’t hide the brighter glint when Taeil released his bomb ass vocal at 3AM in the morning. He was treated so much more like a son.

 

So, there were they, two boys hanging out together at four o’clock on the picnic table near the store, eating popsicles and acquainting with the warm sun and early spring breeze. They thought they would need a hat to disguise themselves but eventually let their face exposed freely… to a squirrel and a lizard. No one really cared except the aunty asking if it’s fine to wander around here armorless. They shook their heads in unison because they knew, the space were theirs for awhile. Jeno turned his hat, the protruding part facing the back.

 

Donghyuk also had his hat turned like Jeno, looking around the wide empty grassland around him while licking the drop of his frozen mango threatening to fall on his finger when Jeno broke the silence.

 

“Hey Hyuk, I have a question.”

 

Donghyuk didn’t react as he took a big bite of the popsicle before nodding in satisfaction when he felt the sweetness soaking up every possible body tissues.

 

“Hyuk, I have a question!” Jeno tried again, this time louder to make Donghyuk paid a proper attention to him.

 

“I have two ears not for fucking ornaments, Jeno. They are working,” answered the boy sharply, just Donghyuk’s style.

 

The raven smiled in victory but Jeno couldn’t quite tell the sudden nervous strike preceding his question. Was it the question he’s going to ask or was it his gut feeling telling something major’s about to go down? Nonetheless, he shook that feeling, blaming the tropic of Cancer that began to fuck with human’s head at this period of the year.

 

“What does it feel like to be married by Mark Lee?”

 

The following silence was awkward because Donghyuk seemed like ingesting a rock by force than a mere question. What Jeno didn’t expect the next was the red tinge spreading across his chubby cheeks as he tried to arrange jumbled words in his head.

 

“I’m not married to that stupid, Jeno. We are dating,” he replied with lesser menace in his tone. Jeno was silently amazed at how powerful this Mark Lee guy, easily taming a jaguar Donghyuk into a cute kitten that spat out rainbows and aegyos. Mark was immune to Donghyuk’s venom, Donghyuk was ways prettier with Mark on his side. If Jeno’s as expressive as Jaemin, he would do the same thing that sent Jaemin to the floor earlier.

 

“You guys are like, kissing, sleeping together, eating together, cuddling, running an errand together, holding hands, feeding the kids, you even tie his bow. Aren’t you guys just lowkey married? Even though Mark had to ask you to be ‘the mother of my 5 mental and extraordinary kids’ and got kicked.”

 

Donghyuk had his spiritual awakening for a moment, then a deeper blush, and even though he disagreed with Jeno’s shallow definition of ‘marriage life’, he released a defeated sigh. He stood up to dump the popsicle stick and packing then came back sitting next to Jeno.

 

“Are you asking the feeling to be married _by Mark Lee_ or asking the feeling to be married?”

 

Jeno jerked back a little at the question before nervously answered, “I think... they are a package?”

 

The sun slowly went down, not fully but enough to paint the sky a little orange and pink with some rough smudges of soft blue left in a few parts of the firmament. Jeno didn’t miss the way Donghyuk smiled, mischievous but fully-loaded with secret ammo and wow, Jeno’s gut twisted again. Donghyuk didn’t look like he was going to answer his question any sooner, from the way he looked at him with such intensity. People said curiosity killed. Maybe, Jeno could relate now. Almost, because he was yet killed.

 

“Jeno, do you know that married life has no theory?”

 

* * *

 

No, Jeno got no answer since the stray conversation with Donghyuk by the riverside and it’s been six days. He had explained to the brunette that he didn’t need the theory and just needed Donghyuk to share his experience. The latter didn’t answer as well but starting from that point, something was sort of off like someone switched the thermostat but it’s not between hot and cold; more likely, uncanny and normal. Jeno felt it on his skin and the way his stomach had a funny, unintelligible feeling that bubbled every time he made eye contact with certain people. To be exact, the leader and Renjun.

 

It began with Mark Lee. The boy had been sending a knowing look and proud? glad? smile to him, as if Jeno had finally figured out the meaning of life and determined when it’s called a half-full glass or half-empty glass. He patted Jeno’s back at every given time and moment too, be it in the backstage, waiting room, living room, kitchen, just every possible place. The climax was on the third day when they were all eating breakfast and Mark, with the most wise-middle-aged-father voice he could muster, offered a heart-to-heart consultation about “feelings”. Jeno choked on his scrambled egg, yellow substances flying to every direction, Chenle’s panicked screech resonated in the whole apartment block, and most of the egg impacted the person across him the most, which was Na Jaemin. A blush crept up his cheeks as he swigged a good glass of water to relieve the shock with the help of Donghyuk who patted his back gently.

 

Jeno couldn’t rub that memory out his packed-up-with-choreography mind; the way Jaemin only laughed carefully not to hurt his feelings while cleaning his uniform from the obnoxious saliva-coated scrambled egg and how he couldn’t look at Jaemin in the eye for two days because he was damn embarrassed, which was futile actually because their meeting was _inevitable._ Two boys, parts of a global idol who lived in the same apartment and shared the same schedule, apparently also a 7-year best friends who had long passed formality and cool stuff. Who did he try to kid, really?

 

Mark received a constant hit from him until now and Donghyuk wasn’t even trying to protect his boyfriend.

 

Renjun was another case. He nodded at him knowingly and ever so slowly every time he got the chance too, just like they were on spying mission where only codes and signs allowed. The difference was Jeno didn’t get the idea of Renjun’s attempted symbols. Usually, Renjun was a little careless about his peripheral, not really mindful of other people’s business. So, when he blatantly announced his newfound attention, which was Jeno, the boy cringed just a little harmlessly. Just imagine your stoic friend who only stared at his spilled milk, now looked at you with a seriously serious face while saying, “Your face says you will make a good house-husband.” Like, what the fuck was that for? Jeno only cleaned up the latter’s spilled milk and he got…. divined? The boy gave him one last faithful stare to Jeno before unhooking his butts from the chair to change his stained pants. Jeno couldn’t, could fucking not, comprehend what was going on here. Mark, Renjun, and Donghyuk definitely sat up and took notice of him more than they usually do. He didn’t want to jump into an assumed conclusion but one thing that was possible: a conspiracy.

 

The ones who looked as clueless as he were only Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung. The two ducklings remained clueless about the change in their three hyungs’ behavior. They were too busy discussing the latest model of fidget spinner day and night that Jeno got so tired of them to the extent he almost pleaded to manager hyung to transfer one of them to the older unit’s dorm.

 

Jaemin? He was originally chill and not updated. Other than on stage, his second life was FIFA. Harvest Moon, if he’s feeling lethargic. Jeno had to scold him all the time for playing too much game in the middle of school’s active days, well, to no avail since Jaemin wasn’t a determined climber but a lucky survivor. His grade never fell below average score even when he only read three pages of the textbook or overslept during the test. This successfully encourages him to hold the controller a tad bit longer and dismiss Jeno’s “anxiety”. Judging from his enthusiasm about gossip, Jaemin’s definitely scratched from the list.

 

“You okay, Jeno?” The spot next to him was suddenly dipped by someone’s weight and the baritone voice snapped him out of the trance. Soon, an arm was encircling his shoulders, bravely pulling him closer to the fresh scent of man soap that he knew to whom it belonged. Soft chuckles echoed in the small living room and the body Jeno leaned to rumbled due to the fit of laughter. There were only two of them left in the dorm since the other five were going to somewhere they didn’t know and he was sleeping when they offered to go. Jaemin was too lazy to move from the sofa and to leave a pinch of Mob Psycho was as fatal as ignoring a bomb-injured person. So, he stayed.

 

“Is it really fun to watch a turned off TV?” Jaemin said without looking at the person he was talking to while sporting a wide smile. Jeno was about to reply with a “wow, you got no jam” but ended up only staring (admiring?) at the view flooding his vision right now because he was sure it’s just the ceiling lamp, not some heaven light, but Jaemin was practically  _glowing._ Jeno shifted his eyes upwards a little to see Jaemin’s side profile and sweet Jesus help because his heart just somersaulted at the proximity, at the way Jaemin looked at him gently, and to make matter worse, his hair.

 

To put into the simplest term: he was a sucker for Jaemin’s hair, both style and texture. The raven couldn’t overlook the way Jaemin’s jet black Macgyver fringe fell onto his forehead. His hair had grown a little longer, looking soft and sleek and tempting Jeno to run his fingers along them. Chewing Gum era was a complete frustration for some fans and Jeno himself. The stylist definitely didn’t see that Jaemin rocked the 6:4 style and went on with the mushroom head. Not being able to do anything, Jeno ran to SM’s rooftop at 1 AM after the bone-breaking practice to scream “GET RID OF JAEMIN’S BOWL CUT 2K18!” Either the stylist was secretly there with him too or he was just too loud that the whole nation listened, luckily they really got rid of Jaemin’s stupid mushroom hair for this comeback. Chewing Gum could rest in peace now but not with Jeno’s hammering heart.

 

When did the last time Jeno get lost in his imagination? Seven years ago? Ten years, maybe? He spent his childhood daydreaming about space and galaxies, how to get there, how he wanted to build his rocket and name it, what or who would be waiting for him in the ISS. Before he could remember the name of his rocket, he already found himself drowning in his wild imagination again but this time it’s not about space and stars. It’s about a handsome young adult with warm eyes and jet black hair where he could run his fingers recklessly and pushed them back so he could kiss him proper-

 

“Am I that handsome or did I just grow another head that’s much uglier?” The explosion of baritone voice snapped Jeno (again) out of his lush trance, slapping him on the face that he wasn’t imagining the right thing about his best friend. Amidst the internal mayhem, Jeno tried to give a proper answer which didn’t include throwing up a piece of his fantasy or triggering Jaemin’s flirty ass. Oh yeah, breaking news. Jaemin’s the new Lawful Playboy with intelligent commentary so, Jeno conscious or unconsciously had taken a “how to be a bitch” course with Donghyuk unless he wanted to drown in his blushing mess syndrome and feed Jaemin.

 

_Come on Jeno, strike!_

 

“Y-you ugly!”

 

_Real sass._

 

Jeno felt the heat rising inside his body to his cheeks while Jaemin’s lips were forming a sly smile. Boy, Jeno didn’t plan to lose this quick. “You stutter, _pretty_.”

 

There was a brief pause filling the gap between them, a short epoch to counterattack but poor boy was a mere blushing mess. He gave up being a bitch for another second. Jeno’s first step of self-defense was to detach the other’s arm around him and escape to somewhere he never had in mind. The important thing was to escape and tone his rosy cheeks down.

 

Jaemin laughed in utter amusement, completely having the fun of teasing his best friend. Jeno was an inch away from his room’s doorknob when the front door flung open and We Bare Bears theme song played in the background, all happened in an insanely short interval of seconds. Another regrettable thing that made him want to punch himself was he was a sucker for baby Ice Bear. The next thing that he knew was him, back into Jaemin’s arm and a pout decorated his face while the all-smile Jaemin couldn’t stop emitting warmth and fresh scent.

 

“I’m back _only_ for We Bare Bears.”

 

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jeno and Donghyuk were situated exactly the same as a week ago except the tanned skin had successfully made a correct use of his notebook. He spun his pen back and forth while thinking, then scribbled something on it carefully. The sound of page fretting another one filled the air, busier than ever in Donghyuk’s life that Jeno had ever heard.

 

“The last time I checked, you burned the whole notes and textbooks after the final exam week,” Jeno said, rolling on his stomach to see Donghyuk clearly.

 

“Nope. This is nothing related to school. Education, yes. School, no,” replied the boy without sparing a glance to Jeno.

 

“Then?”

 

At the first second, Jeno knew his accelerating heartbeat and chill that downed his spine were unreasonable. Yet, the second Donghyuk turned to him and the boy got a full view of his smile, he had one reason. The dramatic pause was as painful as basic jumpscares in horror movies and Jeno hated them to his gut. In conclusion, he hated Donghyuk’s idea of sporting a wicked smile and forced enigmatic silence on him.

 

“You said you want to know about my ‘married life’, right?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“And I said, that it has no theory?” Jeno nodded. “Well, I’ve decided that I’ll give you the taste of it _._ ”

 

Donghyuk moved to his side, sitting so close to the raven haired to make sure Jeno could see everything on the notebook. Jeno just stared dumbfoundedly at the latter because his bed was spacious for two people but the brunette squeezed himself closer to Jeno. Moreover, whatever was in that notebook didn’t seem ordinary.

 

“Donghyuk, I know Mark is the all-round man but I am not interested in Mark so you can’t force me to-”

 

“No, stupido, great Hachiko help,” Donghyuk mumbled while hanging down his head in hassle. Meanwhile, Jeno only frowned at the mention of Hachiko. “Jeno, I’m not even giving a puppy a chance, now a human-. Remember this, if I ever let someone try dating Mark Lee, smash my head real hard to the nearest wall I swear I will wake up the next day buying you a bubble tea franchise and make you rich.”

 

“You know, that I record that, right?” Both Donghyuk and Jeno jumped at the disembodied voice behind the door, almost hugging each other because Donghyuk already had his arms thrown over Jeno’s shoulders and the other boy clutched on the brunette’s chest. Slowly, the body revealed himself, brown-ish tuft popping behind the beige wooden door.

 

Renjun had a smug smile that’s too angelic to be called upsetting, according to their fanboy instincts, and his hand was wiggling his phone, showing the voice recorder that was currently running. Donghyuk’s bitch ass was as quick as Wile E. Coyote after knowing the wise voice was coming from none but the local soothsayer. His resting bitch face? Intense.

 

Renjun quickly joined them on the bed, sandwiching Jeno between him and the annoyed brunette. He peeked ahead the paper Donghyuk was currently holding, grasping some ideas of their previous conversation so he could easily blend in.

 

“Ah, bitches are planning Jeno’s marriage life. I’m more than eager to join,” Renjun snatched the paper, studying the neatly written information (or procedures).

 

“Wait, what?” Jeno turned to Donghyuk.

 

“Then, you have to be a bitch too, Soothsayer,” Donghyuk replied sardonically while rolling his eyes.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m NCT Dream’s pure boy, Renjun,” the boy wiggled his eyes, his smug smile never got tired. Donghyuk finally let a smile bloomed on his face and his raised palm soon collided with Renjun’s.

 

“Hyuk, this is not what I mean! I was just asking and you can either tell me your love life or your parents’ love life even though they do-”

 

“Sshhh, don’t stress yourself, honey. These are not even complicated procedures, we don’t make 'steps', we make 'basis',” Donghyuk replied and Jeno cringed at that. Renjun, regrettably, had joined forces with the main vocal, hence nodding at the boy’s word vomit though not having a single grip on the difference between “steps” and “basis”.

 

“Moreover, what’s so wrong with having Na Jaemin as a husband?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Mark. Why are my ears hot?” Jaemin said while nipping the tip of his ear repeatedly. FIFA was immediately paused when Petr Čech didn’t even flinch at Salah’s long shot. The comeback of 3:2 for his team didn’t stop the older from sending a very helpful frown before answering him intelligently, “What the fuck?”

 

“My ears are hot, _Mary_ , and I don’t know why, so, don’t give me that 1843-judgmental-neighborhood-bitch-aunty face,” Jaemin rolled his eyes while still nipping his ear.

 

“My grandma said if your ears are hot, maybe someone is talking about you, _Jennifer_ ,” said Mark as bitter as Jaemin. “And has ‘bitch’ existed in 1843? What’s the origin?”

 

“12th century, according to Merriam-Webster. Morphing from ‘bicce’, the old school way, into ‘bicche’, the middle school way,” Jaemin scrolled down the e-dictionary in his phone, looking damn serious about it. “Confirmed.”

 

“Wonderful. A prolific and educative evening we have,” Mark slow clapped at the unusual achievement and Jaemin whined again about his burning ears.

 

“Not to be a believer but… who do you think is talking about me?” Mark sent him a frown once again at Jaemin who was expecting an explanation with mouth agape, his expression was somewhere between waiting for an answer and waiting for a reason to kick the older’s face. “I mean, if this is going to happen every time 7 billion fans of mine are talking about me, my-”

 

Mark’s reflex was to throw the controller (and expletives) after hearing the boy’s remark and vanished into the kitchen, probably looking for ammo to cause a concussion in the younger’s head. Jaemin cackled at the reaction, definitively the one that he was looking for. The leader was unexpectedly back with a big bottle of Diet Coke clamped between his left armpit and two cups in his hand, not looking like he would throw them to Jaemin. The boy set up those cups on the floor and poured the drink for each of them but Na Jaemin had his two arms up hiding his face from a possible sudden attack.

 

Soon, FIFA was back at it again, quite peacefully, after Mark put his hand above the bottle and blessed the brown liquid with a dramatic, “With this Holy Coke, I free my beloved son, Na Jaemin, from his trespass. May God bless your mouth from now on.”

 

“For the newly gifted kisser,” Jaemin unceremoniously raised his half-filled cup to the air that Mark’s loud groan rolled freely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rule was if you were best friends, you shouldn't be worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. the beginning of this fic actually. hope you enjoy!

Jeno was building a miniature of pirate ship when the door opened and revealed Jaemin’s figure. The remnants of his previous imagination flooded back, still as strong as before. He couldn’t help the foreign rush of heat spreading all over his body as he closed his eyes to shake that thought off. He was going to be crazy if this happened every single time he had to face Jaemin. This was because of the boy’s stupid hair and his stupid blinding smile. Now, how he was going to live the life?

 

“Hey, Mark said it’s game time. Come on,” said the August Boy while gesturing him to follow.

 

Jeno complied with the boy, nodding eagerly before putting down a piece of the puzzle. _Maybe a family time will help to bring back my definition of Na Jaemin_ , wished him silently. Jaemin was waiting there, blocking the door with his body until Jeno came out and following the boy to the living room. The other five magical people were already there surrounding the coffee table: Chenle was buzzing from living room to kitchen and then back to living room again, carrying trays of snack, Jisung was already playing blackjack with Mark while Donghyuk was giving a silent support to his boyfriend, and Renjun was leaning on the sofa’s legs, drinking milk in cool guy manner which was not really cool with white foam staining his philtrum. Donghyuk found out and began nagging about it until the next century but still wiping the white leftover with tissue.

 

“Okay! All of us are here already. Let’s play!” Mark shouted in over-excitement and threw his playing cards as if bunches of confetti in an opening ceremony of some elite dinner. Jeno heard Jaemin scoffed behind him and he agreed it’s the best reaction at the moment.

 

Just when they were about to sit, Renjun shouted, “Nunchi game 1!” The rapid upcoming order of number stupefied both boys on their position. Their butts hadn’t even touched the floor when Mark said the last number, how was Jeno going to  _ think _ ? Neither Jaemin was prepared with the sudden attack and all he could do was staring at Jeno, probably looking for an explanation.

 

Even when both were the last to understand, the speed of their neurons was different. Jeno, having no over-excessive PlayStation session hindering his brain, took the chance and saved his ass from receiving punishment. He sat down and released a relieved sigh, turning his head only to watch Jaemin hung his head low in defeat and send a victorious smile (eye smiles) as the latter proceeded to sit beside him. All of them had the same expression as Jeno but Donghyuk probably the most satisfied one because someone was definitely going to do some stupid thing according to  his command the rule.

 

“Okay Nana, dare or dare?”

 

Looking from Jaemin’s resting bitch face, neither of them was an option. It’s like playing Mario Kart when you had to choose the mystery box. They were all boxes but that’s just the wrapping. You never knew what booster would you get. The difference was in Mario Kart you got a booster while in this actual life, you got Donghyuk’s “genius idea” or Donghyuk’s “very genius” idea.

 

“Aren’t you guys-”

 

“Dare or dare?!”

 

“Donghyuk, that’s-”

 

“Dare or dare??!!”

 

Jaemin would already be grasping the desk lamp if Jeno didn’t successfully recover from his laughing fit to hold onto Jaemin’s extended arm, automatically side-hugging the boy while still smiling. His palms were laid on the boy’s biceps in attempt to prevent hemorrhage in Donghyuk’s head, pretty effective because Jaemin didn’t struggle to reach the lamp anymore.  The slightly taller still had a dirty look towards Donghyuk when he said, “Be thankful to pretty boy. He still thinks of you,” which got argued by the brunette’s cheesy boyfriend with “Hey, I still think of him too! I didn’t stop you because we are a table away!” Jisung scrunched his nose in disgust when Donghyuk snuggled closer to Mark, emitting obnoxious random voice to appreciate his boyfriend’s love. The boy sneered but not bringing further argument with the leader since he was already drained by Donghyuk’s aegyo. 

 

Jaemin felt someone’s breath tickled his neck and turned only to find Jeno was still clinging on to him with his cute smile and adorable eye smiles. He was stunned for a while, everything around him was dispersed into blurry graphics before turning pastel pink and he swore he heard Pilot’s “Magic” somewhere behind his consciousness that accompanied the fluttering flower petals and his erratic heartbeat. Jeno’s smile lingered pretty easily in his mind, linking to his brain cells like a disturbing but pleasing earworm. The other boy didn’t need to know about this, obviously, so he stayed silent, enjoying the newfound favorite scenery.

 

All had to sadly go back to the state of reality when Jeno’s smile dropped, together with Jaemin’s heart, and Magic distorted into a horror tune. The warmth on his side was retracted hastily, his favorite bodily warmth so far. When his vision was back, all he saw was Jeno’s  _ flaming _ cheeks that the boy tried to hide a second later. If the world allowed, Jaemin really, truly, genuinely wanted to scream how cute the boy was but that’s just gonna result in the next door grandma’s death.

 

Someone on the other side of the world cleared his throat loudly, clearly not due to mucus, and if he’s not mistaken, Renjun’s voice saying, “hey, do you guys know what if Jaemin is to perform Fire Truck?” drifted his attention.

 

“The ‘whoop’ becomes ‘whip’.”

 

Jaemin didn’t need a mirror to tell that he was turning slightly red too at the remark. He didn’t need to turn to see Jeno’s practically on fire by now, the heat was reaching his skin. The rest of them, surprisingly including Jisung, were letting out an appreciative giggle and proud “oohhh” and Chenle sing-screamed the ‘whoop whoop’ part with ‘whip whip’. Next to him, Renjun was appreciating his own pun by laughing the hardest.

 

“Aish, quick, quick, I have no time, losers,” said him while flailing his hands to shush the frantic boys, unless, Jeno would burst into pieces due to overheating and he definitely didn’t want to lose that beautiful smile in such young age.

 

“Says the loser,” Jisung rolled his eyes before munching a Snicker, which received a frown from Jaemin not because of the ill-bred attitude but because they just ate dinner and he picked… Snicker?? Puberty was scary.

 

“Alright! Nana, dare or dare?” Donghyuk knocked the bottom of the cup on the coffee table to gain everyone’s attention back to the game. Jaemin rolled his eyes and sighed at the vague judge but played along anyway. He wasn’t a fan of truth or dare because he believed in multiple-choice there should be a more beneficial option. In truth or dare, there’s no such thing. You picked any of them, then got controlled. Definitively, options made were to corner someone. In Jaemin’s opinion, truth or dare violated the ethics of decision-making process and human rights (who the fuck was he imitating??? Ban Ki Moon???). But if he won next time, he would take advantage of this Machiavellian game. So, pretty fair.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Wow, pussy,” Donghyuk smirked.

 

“Says the pussy,” Jaemin and Renjun chorused.

 

“Betrayer!” Donghyuk pointed an accusing finger to the Chinese male resting on the single recliner. Renjun jerked backward as if being shot and pretended to die. That way saved him from many futile debates with the lead vocal. He fleered at the petty boy from his position and gave a thumb up.

 

“Fine. Dare. Spit it,” said Jaemin finally.

 

Under the dim lighting of ceiling lamp and nerve-wracking silence, Jeno somehow could sense things that about to go down. It was almost like a sci-fi drama, some kind of Signal and Tunnel, when his eyes flickered to Donghyuk who was glancing at him too at the moment in a slow motion and the latter sent him a smile. This almost fit the catchphrase “the calm before the storm” but the ‘calm’ part didn’t exist. Just, ‘before the storm’.

 

“I dare you-” Jaemin, Mark, Chenle, and Jisung looked at the same direction as Donghyuk, their eyes darting to Jeno whose gears were amidst working busily but haywire at the end.

 

“-to be Jeno’s husband-”

 

“A week. Counting from today.”

 

There was a pregnant pause in the room they could hear crickets performing their own version of Ode To Joy more than 100 feet below them. All of them looked equally taken aback except the spawn of the devil himself. Jaemin, as usual, had a better face control but his silence spoke his bewilderment. The rest of them comically had their jaw dropped, clearly not expecting an intangible dare. It's not about Donghyuk's seriousness that flustered them but whether the brunette was actually being an angel or the other way round by throwing that.

 

“What the f-” Jisung began slowly.

 

“Okay, this is- random?” Chenle uttered while scratching his not itchy head, obviously confused. Renjun whispered reassurance to him that it’s okay to feel confused in this situation and it’s just ‘Donghyuk’s thing’.

 

Mark put his best effort to hide a knowing, obviously wide smile from forming on his face. The speechless Jaemin and Jeno who almost kicked his bucket, eyeballs bulging from their sockets, were really the source of his true happiness. He rolled his lips inward to hide his teeth that threatening to show, failing to hide the little smile but whatever, those two were too busy comprehending Donghyuk’s mission. They wouldn’t know without being explained like a visitor without a curator.

 

The awkward silence was broken into a more awkward situation when Jeno’s automated self-defense switched on, which was a high-decibel and forced laughter that made the neighboring grandma spun her head at a neck-breaking speed. Jisung and Chenle jolted from their seats while Mark’s eyes were going wider than saucers. Jaemin looked at him in a complete bewilderment, his lips betrayed a little but most of his face screamed ‘wtf’ clearly. Jeno shed shameful tears between laughing hysterically at no particular funny situation, wildly hitting Jaemin’s thigh until the boy winced.

 

“Shouldn’t you call a psychiatrist or what,  _ mom _ ?” Jisung said, mentioning Donghyuk who only grinned proudly at his matchmaking result.

 

“Leave it. That’s Jeno’s kind of martial arts,” the boy replied. Renjun who had been the calmest of all time yawned and finally joined the "shooketh squad" but more spiritually awakened. Jeno had calmed down, had passed the storm pretty safely although pathetically.

 

“So, Na Jaemin. You take the dare or be a real pussy?” The boy wiggled his eyebrows and he got bludgeoned by a cushion courtesy to mad!Jeno. Next to him, Jaemin took the last look to Jeno who was replying with his side view, not wanting to face the slightly taller boy. Jaemin heaved a sigh. He didn’t know what was running inside Jeno’s mind but the dare was on him, so the decision was left to him. He wasn’t Na Jaemin if he didn’t try  to tease his best friend new things. He was secretly competitive in a field that he liked.

 

“You sure only that? Cause I can go for more than a week and a play-husband for Lee Jeno.”

 

Donghyuk had a smirk before replying, “Make sure you give Jeno his best marital experience.”

The said boy just felt the last bit of his soul left his flesh and bones unowned.

 

“But first, Donghyuk, make sure to look up the definition of married life too so you won't be disappointed.”

 

Frankly speaking, Jaemin could save a life -his "husband's" life- but he just wanted to make sure of one thing. 

 

_Two_ things, maybe.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, Jaemin agreed to do the dare or in a more romantic term to be Jeno’s husband. Two still in haze younglings, were slowly adapting to the current situation since they were the true innocence after Jaemin, but never complaining at the new combination. Chenle kept asking Renjun secretly if Donghyuk tried to match Jaemin and Jeno and the older just shook his head, telling him it’s just the brunette’s slapdash punishment. Chenle let out an ‘ooh’ before changing into his pajama and never asked again. At least, until something fishier happened.

 

Jisung didn’t let out many comments, just a few lost stares towards Jeno and Jaemin if they happened to pass them by. Sometimes, he would stop on his track to look at Jeno’s face as if making sure the older was okay but he was only sixteen and had trouble distinguishing a more complex expression. He would just stare with a cup of good night milk in his hand, too long to Jeno’s liking until the older ruffled his hair to snap him out of the calculus, trigonometry, or integral that he used to decipher the older’s face.

 

The knock on Jeno’s door was loud, denoting the excited not-so-newcomer behind it. Jeno opened the door to his room only to see Jaemin carrying a fat mountain bag, two smaller additional bags, and a stupid wide grin. The raven stared in confusion as to why Jaemin brought a lot of things with him when his original room was just a kick away.

 

“Are you moving in or what?”

 

“Do you want a stay-at-home husband or a long-distance one?” Jaemin teased, deep inside loving the blooming blush on Jeno’s pale cheeks. The other boy rolled his eyes before moving a little to let Jaemin in and settle his belongings.

 

After the agreement, Donghyuk’s first step was to exchange roommate. Jeno had to drag him hastily into their shared bedroom to rant, Jeno definitely  _ ranted _ , about this one-sided decision but Donghyuk just shushed him and said, “for the better world.” Exactly, he just quoted Jaemin’s part in GO. 

 

It was his fault that he was a blushing mess. He barely made a coherent word when Jaemin agreed. How the hell he could defend himself at that time?

 

“This doesn’t do you any harm. A game, maybe will turn out into something real, I don’t know. That's the last thing to worry! Moreover, it’s better than to ask him to prank call a fucking triad. Other than Wong Yukhei, Na Jaemin will be the second stupid to do that for real,” Donghyuk defended.

 

“Well, still how the fuck are we going to behave around each other now? Thank you,” Jeno replied vehemently.

 

Donghyuk suddenly smirked and walked closer to him, his hand was resting on Jeno’s shoulder. He whispered, “If you’re  _ just best friends, _ why are you so worried about this? Just play along, like  _ best friends. _ ”

 

Jeno shuddered, shaking his head to erase his knockout moment. Donghyuk was right. If he was just best friend with Jaemin, he shouldn’t worry about this. A game was a game. It wouldn’t turn into something too deep if he really didn’t have something for Na Jaemin.

 

_ Right. This is just a game. This is just Donghyuk’s usual crazy ass game. I happen to have a more sensitive physical reaction. _

 

But he couldn’t explain that, the blushing mess syndrome that lately appeared quite frequently, mainly due to the same Na Jaemin.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Nono, you there? You surely think a lot these days,” Jaemin’s voice echoed in the bedroom, waking Jeno from his deep thoughts. The boy was lying on Donghyuk’s bed, his right hand supporting his head so he could see Jeno in a better angle. Jeno only looked at Jaemin, battling himself between telling Jaemin that he wasn’t sure about this dare and keeping his pride from the latter’s possible teasing. The raven had changed his position from lying down into sitting on the bedside. “What’s on your mind, you wanna share?”

 

The concerned look on his face was real, Jeno’s heart’s betrayal was as clear as the solicitude in Jaemin’s voice. If Jeno was a fangirl, he would scream how boyfriend Jaemin sounded like but no, he was his best friend and best friend didn’t scream that way. Jeno shook his head slowly before saying, “No, it’s nothing, Jaemin.”

 

Nonetheless, Jaemin’s expression didn’t change. That cued Jeno to put his best smile before pinching the boy’s ear until he winced loudly.

 

“I’m just using my brain, don’t worry. That doesn’t make me explode.” Jeno pushed the boy with his ultimate power, sending the boy back to his previous position. “Now, sleep and don’t be a pain in the ass.”

 

“Ow, kinky,” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which made Jeno turn around to attack him with his pillow, his red cheeks were evident. “Oh, you wanna sleep on my bed and cuddle with me? Okay, let’s have cuddly cuddle time!”

 

Was that excitement in Jaemin’s voice? Jeno didn’t think about that, he had forgotten that he was messing up with the lawful playboy. He was flustered, burning hell, as he tried to snatch back his pillow and save himself from Jaemin. The latter only laughed, not trying to counterattack, and fell back onto the bed.

 

“The last who stands up turn off the light.”

 

With his flushing cheeks, Jeno switched off the lamp before climbing onto his respective bed, covering himself completely with the comforter. The Baymax patterned bed sheets and the comforter was courtesy of Jaemin. The boy bought it for his birthday present (3 months prior because Jaemin was random), saying that Baymax would keep him safe and healthy when Jaemin wasn’t there. That’s a heartwarming present, thoughtful and useful at the same time. Also, Jeno’s really liked Big Hero 6, especially the giant fluffy personal healthcare companion. It would be a lie if Jeno said he wasn’t flattered by the attention and affection.

 

“Hey, Jen. I just know something now.”

 

Jeno turned around, no longer facing the whitewashed wall. He could tell even in the dark that he immediately met with Jaemin’s face who, for only God knew how long, had been staring at him. The dim light from metropolitan reflected on Jaemin’s eyes and shone a small area of his face since his bed was oblique to the window. Jeno rested his hand under the pillow, mirroring Jaemin on the other side of the room.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re a blushing mess,” said him after a brief pause. Even in the dark, Jeno could sense the growing smile on Jaemin’s face and he wasn’t sure if it’s annoying or pleasing. “I mean, you always maintain that tough cookie image. Guess, the camera has covered so many things about you.”

 

“So, is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jeno replied a little sardonic.

 

“Good thing. Apparently, you are just the definition of cute to me. You look more matured and that makes your manly image doesn’t go to waste. But little did you know that your behavior just overloaded with cuteness.”

 

Jeno felt warmth bubbling in his chest hearing the other boy’s answer. He couldn’t dismiss the changing dynamic of his heart like he was inside a club with booming stereo. His lips, might or might not, twitch upward a little at the not-so-decisive-but-still-fluttering remark.

 

“Which one do you like more? If you should choose. Tough cookie or choco chip cookie?” he replied softly. Jaemin’s chuckled lightly at the innocent question coming from an innocent being. He thought of the unprepared answer to the sudden question and replied after one or two minutes.

 

“That doesn’t matter, Jeno. We all are growing up and will look more manly. We are men. But if you may take notes of this, I really like your eye smiles. They make you look lovely. So, smile more, I guess?” Jaemin said, this time, it didn’t sound like a practiced pick-up line or scripted fan service or the lawful playboy persona Jeno usually heard. This time, it sounded just like Jaemin, Na Jaemin the 19 year old boy. Na Jaemin who he spent most of his life with. It’s sweet, to be honest, like those relationship goals stuff in instagram, the friends to love- wait what?

 

“Now, go to sleep for real, Lil’ Cub. Have a nice dream,” and the sound of shifting comforter across him ended their impromptu late night talks. Shuffling uncomfortably on his bed, Jeno felt itchy in his head. The I-deny-my-own-subconscious kind of itch. He knew, he still needed to say his thoughts about Jaemin without involving his own confusion, responding properly to the advice, compliment, whatever it was. The boy gave him nothing but compliments ever since he inhabited the dorm again. Not that he was obliged to return the deed but for the first time in his and Jaemin’s friendship, the boy did make him feel warm and contented, easing his strings of anxiety about tomorrow day in a way that made his heart somersault. A mature discussion and a heart-to-heart talk. And also, they said that nightfall made you more truthful, so it’s the best out of the best time.

 

“Jaemin.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I like it, that we are maturing together. You become more... tactful... gentle. Though, fuck that ‘I will be by Czennies side forever’ you say in a million interviews and those attempts to kiss everyone. You sappy shit.”

 

“Is that jealousy in your voice, Lil’ Cub? Cause I can smell that nasty ugly green monster in it.”

 

“No, I just hate your kisses. Now, go to sleep before I stab you with marker. And I’ll make sure you feel Easter State Penitentiary with only a Sharpie.”

 

Jaemin simply laughed at the half-hearted threat and Jeno’s lips curved upwards warmly. 

 

“I’ll be by your side forever. I’ll say it until you’re tired of me. So, don’t kill me, yet. And hey, I’m a certified kisser. Ask Mark if you don’t believe.”

 

“Or would you rather try it by yourself?”

 

In a war, soldiers were trained not only to strike but also to endure. If Donghyuk’s Bitch Class 101 was a military institution, the country would lose the war. Why? Because they were only trained to fire the gun but not to put a decent armor for themselves. Sadly, Jeno took the class and Jaemin just happened to be a slick fighter with no gun, a charming smile, and a smart mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno found the home where he should belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there earthlings it's me ya boi  
> third chapter is up and i really wish you'll enjoy this! anyway, i know jaemin's hair should be like chestnut brown but im really inspired by this https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/13210728/nct-jaemin.jpg so, just let you know that i make him have this hair for the entire story hehe. okay enough with the notes time for some action

Morning light came through the curtain, washing the darkness inside the room slowly but steadily. Jeno was curling towards the wall to avoid the sun’s blitz that ached his eyes although he was keeping them shut. He wasn’t ready to move, to be a human again in this summer holiday. So, he pulled the comforter further until his forehead, thinking that the extra darkness would help him fall back to dreamland. The sunrays indeed failed to seep through the thick fabric but someone was high-level-bastard-certified (in his opinion) enough to jerk the comforter away from him and let the sun blinded him.

 

Jeno whined childishly, blabbering with a sleepy voice about summer holiday and his laziness and cursed the intruder mildly (“You son of a biscuit”). For a moment, the only sound that rang in his ears were deep laughter. Then, the intruder began to speak a language, a little demanding but fond and tender. His voice came along with gentle pats on his hip.

 

“Sun is up Lil’ Cub. C’mon, rise and shine,” said the voice.

 

Jeno whined once more before lying spread-eagle from his previous curling position, limbs stretching to every direction and Baymax was already losing its shape. He felt like he hit something but he couldn’t care less. His sleep was the topmost priority that needed to be sufficed than anyone else. He just whined into the air, saying no particular word, let alone coherent. He wished the intruder would understand his unwillingness to move and left him. He was proven wrong.

 

The mattress between his sprawled leg dipped heavily by a single object and two hands were grasping his untangled ones. They were strong enough to pull his upper body up until he sat down, which was a quite amazing thing to do to a comatose person whose bones had no souls.

 

Jeno swayed unstably, still whining, and he let himself be pulled by the force from his bed again. When he was awakened and realized how late it was, he would curse the bed for being a solid evil but now he decided to embrace it for a while. He almost surrendered to the soft mattress when two strong arms pulled him into a foreign surface, placing his arms against the new fulcrum. It was warm as if he leaned on the heater but comfortable as if his own bed; and there were some firm objects bulging out of the surface but overall, Jeno _loved_ it. This pillar was unexpectedly more complacent than his soulmate aka bed. And it had a honey voice that soothed him too.

 

“No, no. You’re not going back to sleep, Jen.” Jeno only snuggled into the crook at the disapproval, searching for warmth and leisure with a disobeying whine. The “pillar” happened to have two arms that entangled around his waist and as much as they gave Jeno the feeling of protection, they lifted the boy until he stood up on his feet, withering half of the sleepiness in his mind.

 

“Gosh, Jeno, what’s wrong with you? You aren’t usually hard to be awakened,” the voice said a little heavily, his tired breath was peppermint scented, just to blow away another handful of haze in Jeno’s mind.

 

“Shut up, Pillar. I’m trying to sleep,” was his muffled answer because he was busy snuggling the said “pillar”. “Pillar” only sighed in defeat, negotiating with the comfy boy about his last chance to sleep; both agreed the whole commotion would end in three minutes and Jeno had to wake up.

 

Their position wasn’t exactly Jeno’s favorite, mainly because they were standing. However, Jeno had transfer half of his weight to “pillar” who held him close against him, firm and cozy at the same time. He definitely had to sleep with “pillar” if he wanted a good quality slumber. He made it a personal achievement, whoever “pillar” was, he needed him to be snuggled up. Or else, he’d rather sleep on the dorm’s cold floor.

 

Jeno was already deep into the dreamland again when the door to their bedroom was opened harshly by Mark who gawked at the sight in a matter of milliseconds. “Pillar” mouthed him “in two minutes”, bringing his index finger closer to his lips as a sign for the older to keep his voice down. Mark gestured an OK with his fingers before backtracking while pulling the door close. Yet, the boy stopped midway, leaving a little gap only for his hand before fishing his phone to capture the younger ones. How “Pillar” wanted to slam the door while Mark’s hand was still in between them but he didn’t have the heart to move for the sleeping boy in his arms looked so peaceful. Once the mission was done, Mark really closed the door and several minutes later, loud “awww~” from different ranges of voice blasted the whole apartment. ”Pillar” tried his best covering Jeno’s ears from bleeding without disturbing the boy’s sleep. Eventually, those voices died down and the only sound left were his heartbeat and the ticking clock. Now, the real question was: how would he wake Jeno?

 

Jaemin was spreading Nutella on his bread when Jeno came out fresh and clean, jumping straight out of the shower. He smiled at the visual before greeting him.

 

“Morning, Lil’ Cub. You’re fully awake now?”

 

Jeno sat down across him, snatching the Nutella-ed bread from Jaemin’s plate which made the boy halted his activity to look miserably at his munched breakfast. Those were the last two loaves of bread they had and if Jeno wasn’t the love of his life his lifetime best friend, the bread knife would be implanted deep into his stomach.

 

“I had a weird dream. I was sleeping holding a pillar but it’s soft and warm and comfortable that I don’t ever want to let go of that thing. This sounds crazy but I think it has abs because I could feel the inflection. It feels very very real, though. Geez, I must be sick but that pillar, I want it Jaemin. Really. It’s the best device to sleep. You have to try.” Jeno finished munching the stolen breakfast, reaching out for Jaemin’s cup of fresh milk to drench his throat when his eyes flickered to Jaemin and caught a knowing smile on his face. The smile that said that he knew something more, the smile that flicked the small fire that soon would burn him entirely like hell.

 

“Is that an invitation to cuddle party, then?” The raven’s brain worked immediately, forcing the storage to flip over the memory almost half an hour ago. Why did Jaemin say that regarding pillar? What was his dream? Who-

 

The cool beverage that was inside his puffed cheeks entered the wrong gate, filling his lungs instead of the stomach, and he choked grimly. Jaemin left his bread to rush to the dispenser, punching the button until the water filled ¾ of it, and he immediately made a beeline towards the coughing boy. Jeno grabbed the glass and gulped it down in one go, the fresh water unclogged his throat from the foreign substance with the help of Jaemin’s hand that patted his back too. He could feel air running down his larynx and restore his lung function. The heat creeping into his body was due to the choking accident not Jaemin, he convinced himself.

 

“You good now?”

 

“Don’t say pillar was… you?” Jaemin just shrugged, showing feigned innocent face instead of answering verbally.

 

Jeno’s head fell loudly to the table, his forehead trying to crack a portal on the table to a place that could hide his embarrassment and shocks. Since when Na fucking Jaemin became the definition of home? Oh, right, don’t misunderstand him, Jaemin was always a home for Lee Jeno, a pillow to a good, lovely night; but the home that only provided him warmth (the sun could challenge Jaemin’s smile) now also provided him protection, the feeling of safety. That was a big, astonishing leap for someone who just dawned from the adolescent period.

 

Jeno’s brain surely worked too hard he didn’t realize Jaemin had inched closer to him to pat his raven locks. “Don’t stress your mind, Lil’ Cub. You can always cuddle me anytime you want.” The boy ran his hand through Jeno’s locks, soothing and triggering his weak heart at the same time. Jeno could see the smile through his baritone voice and the raven let out a sigh feebly, more likely to calm his heart than an expression of setback. “I’m your husband, anyway.”

 

The boy wailed silently at the remark,

 

Or at the wishful thinking he unconsciously had.

* * *

Jeno learned that Donghyuk and Mark were off to restock their weekly necessity, according to Jaemin. They agreed to discharge manager hyung and servant ahjumma from their work today since they had the long free time. Jeno pouted in disappointment because they made the decision without him but Jaemin only chuckled while tousling his hair, saying that it’s his fault to wake up late plus to be such a pain in the ass. The raven argued, not missing the soft pink powdering his cheeks, but he doubted Jaemin could hear that amidst his laughter. Probably, Jaemin only valued it as a comical self-defense rather than a serious, factual, and intelligent vindication. He told him a thousand times that his face looked funny when arguing. Thus, Jeno gave no more trying to lose stupidly against someone who had declared (one-sidedly) his winning because the opponent was looked silly. Or maybe that’s just Jeno’s wild assumption and paranoia.

 

“How’s Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun?” said Jeno after realizing how quiet the space was. Jaemin looked up from the cooking book, his deep eyes immediately venturing into Jeno’s head for an unknown reason. Jeno didn’t really shrink, he just felt he was getting shorter than the table  under that stare.

 

“Oh, Renjun tows them.” For a moment, Jaemin looked stressed, but the ‘what the fuck did i hear’ kind of stress, before continuing with a sigh. “He said, he was dreaming of the fall of Krispy Kréme Kingdom and he had to save the princess by selling Mark’s wallet.”

 

“Princess?”

 

“ _Prince._ ” Jaemin flipped the page without looking at the book but at Jeno who sported an amused smile while supporting his chin with his right hand. Jeno felt a surge of warmth at the sight in front of him: Jaemin preparing utensils, rummaging the cabinets and refrigerator, and mumbling to himself about celery. The timid back that he used to lean on after P.E. class had grown wider, maybe stronger, he never knew. After all, those backhugs weren’t mean to test them. His simple white shirt wrapped him nicely, in a complimenting way that made Jeno want to throw them personally too. The outfit convinced him but failed to execute it.

 

Jaemin was always about casual wear. He put the least effort even to his daily looks when Jeno was on the other side of his choice. He tried to make himself look presentable, denim or leather jacket or even color-blocked hoodie that stated his updated sense of fashion. But Jaemin kept the pride of his prehistorical sense, expressed by his choice of color. Most of his outfits were painted in solid white or black, sometimes pink or grey. Just that. The boy surely lacked of patterns, could count the fashionable clothes in his closet only within ten fingers, and used one hoodie for all events, too frequent that the flaring red “SUPREME” screen printing began to peel off the fabric. You could hear Jeno’s loud sigh every time they attempted on eating outside together because of the damn hoodie the boy proudly wore. It’s almost comical when Jeno used his best bib and tucker (plain white shirt covered by black leather jacket, and black jeans) while Jaemin was walking leisurely behind him with the same hoodie, dark green checkered pants, and sandals. When Jeno asked him why he didn’t use something nicer, the raven just answered, “Who you try to fancy, Mr.Model?” Jeno really tugged Jaemin’s nose and dragged him into the restaurant, ignoring the boy’s whine.

 

Nonetheless, Jeno realized now that Jaemin’s reckless style that brought a certain ambiance to him. The feel of home he brought everywhere, even though through chaotic outfits and mismatched footwear, was always the reason Jeno kept the boy close to him in long flight to a stranger’s land. It reminded him of the home he never entered before or at least home that he defined as Jaemin’s comfortable arms, warm body, and soothing voice.

 

_Home._

 

Jeno’s mind suddenly spiraled to a faded memory that he tried to forget, the emptiness on his sides was suddenly hair-rising as Jaemin’s back looked familiar in his eyes. The boy resembled someone, the glitch said so, someone that Jeno had never had in mind. He tried. Whether his eyes were playing tricks or it was just a long gone desire, Jeno tried to touch down to reality by shaking his head, hopefully shaking the weird thoughts off too. Good thing Jaemin began to speak because as soon as his vision no longer hazy, there were already so many plates and ingredients on the table and Jaemin in front of him, looking confused but serene.

 

“Hey, Lil’ Cub. I am worried about you,” was his first sentence.

 

“Why? I’m okay.”

 

“You surely space out, a hundred times a day. It’s not good for you, Jeno. Do you have something weighing your mind?”

 

Jeno wanted to scream by how Jaemin was like right now. Not only he sounded straight like a perfect boyfriend from TV dramas, but also the concern latched in his voice and the way he knitted his eyebrows as if Jeno was the only one that mattered for a moment. Words were jumping in his head, following his erratic heartbeat. It’s almost impossible to arrange them and Jeno decided to use his body to reply.

 

The shake of his head did ease the raven’s knitted eyebrows but not with his suspicion. So, he asked again, to make sure that Jeno wasn’t hiding something behind his flushing cheeks only to be answered the same way but with braver eyes and an awkward smile. Jaemin bought that, only for today.

 

“You can always talk to me. You know that, Jeno,” said Jaemin before backing away with a plate of chopped pumpkin. “Do you want fried rice as lunch? I can make it for you.”

 

Jeno’s lips curved upwards sincerely, nodding at the offer as Jaemin began busying himself with the food. Had nothing to do other than watching Jaemin’s serious back, Jeno stood up from his seat and treaded towards storage room. He carried the ironing table, going back and forth to take all needed tools and the laundry. He set them on the empty space close to the kitchen, so he still could talk to Jaemin.

 

“Aha! Sharing chores! Nice one, Lil’ Cub,” said Jaemin while pivoting to give the boy a thumb. The bubbling proudness in Jeno’s stomach couldn’t be contained, pouring from his eye smiles, arched lips, even his pores, and Jaemin was there to reciprocate with the same wide smile. He put aside his anxiety about why he suddenly gained so much energy and from where it derived. The laundry was waiting and he took Chenle’s penguin pajama to officially begin his job.

 

Silence took over them for 10 minutes, only the sound of their breath that announced their life. Sensing the passiveness that slackened the time, Jeno decided to start a conversation. It was weird to have Jaemin by his side but no interaction was built.

 

“Jaem, why do you call me ‘Lil’ Cub’? Is it a nickname now?”

 

Jaemin, who had his station change to the opposite of Jeno, looked up from the cucumber to see the latter ironing with so much passion. He tried to confirm that he wasn’t hearing ghost but Jeno seemed too engross in smoothing the wrinkled penguin on Chenle’s pajamas. The sight eased him, the ironing boy’s serious look was an endearing view that brought a little smile to his face unconsciously.

 

“Well, uh, ‘cause you love We Bare Bears.”

 

“Why don’t you call me with Grizz or Ice Bear or Pan Pan, then?”

 

“Not original. And anyway, you’re cute like a cub.” Jaemin held his hands in surrendering manner, both still had a cucumber and a spoon stained by chilli paste in each hand. “Not gonna lie.”

 

Jeno clicked his tongue benignly, trying to impede the slowly creeping blush without hurting the catalyzer.

 

“You shit.” Jeno lifted the iron on his right hand and his left hand rested on his hip like a frustrated-but-refused-to-abandon-chores mom. His unoccupied hand pointed accusingly towards the cook. “Since when and where did Na Jaemin learn such stuff? Fyi, your ‘I want to be by Czennies’ side forever’ equals cheesy pick-up lines from 11 year old kid, you know? How the hell they haven’t signed out from your fandom yet?”

 

His remark only cranked the cook’s infamous smirk up that Jeno saw almost every day now he got so sick of it. Jaemin’s smirk only meant one thing: his lost. The boy kept coming up with an unpredictable answer or a super, extra, ultimately unpredictable answer, probably like what’s about to go down now. He didn’t like losing, not to Na Jaemin but to the blushing mess.

 

Jaemin walked towards him slowly, every step made Jeno feel uneasy, more uneasy than finding yourself cornered by a murderer with a kitchen knife. He didn’t look up anymore, ironing with more force to keep him away from the fear of Jaemin’s another shit that burned him like hell. One mistake was he shouldn’t be incautious even though he didn’t want to face Jaemin because the next time he looked up, there was Jaemin standing so close, too close that he could smell the boy’s shampoo. He couldn’t undo the hitched shriek as Jaemin just looked at him as if watching a cat amidst playing with yarn.

 

“Jeno, if you can’t love me in my ‘11 year old boy’s pick-up line’ era,” the light tone had effortlessly fallen to the Baritone Trench. “How will you love me in my ‘Na Jaemin’s legit way to your heart’ era?”

 

Armorless and weaponless. That’s Jeno’s state now. Or that’s what he believed until he felt the water sprayer swinging near to his hip. So, he pulled his new ‘weapon’ and sprayed Jaemin’s face viciously with water, resulting the boy to hold up his hands as shield. Jeno ‘attacked’ heartlessly despite blushing madly, not giving a chance for Jaemin to negotiate. Jaemin begged to stop between his laughter to no avail that he had to reach out for Jeno’s hand blindly to stop the shootout himself. He finally grasped his wrist and covered the sprayer with his other hand to stop Jeno.

 

“See? You’re cute, Jeno. ‘Lil’ Cub’ suits you!”

 

“Shut up or I’ll iron your fingers,” Jeno answered sharply while rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, the fried rice won’t happen and you have to do ironing, cooking, and taking care of me,” Jaemin answered rather calmly, booping Jeno’s nose in the process. The boy scrunched his nose cutely before pinching Jaemin’s cheek until the boy winced. “I am never taking care of you.”

 

“But, you are my husband.”

 

The word rolled easily from Jaemin’s tongue, ignoring the aftereffect that blew only one man’s heart. The said boy pouted not because he disliked the idea but because he didn’t know what to reply. His disoriented brain had developed better than yesterday, though he was still a certified blushing mess.

 

“You full of shit, Na. Cook something, I’m hungry,” said him eventually before pulling Jaemin’s cargo from the tangled pile of clothes.

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

Jaemin had turned his back, sadly overlooking the mad blush creeping Jeno’s neck and cheeks. Jeno tried to dismiss those rated fanfics that used a lot of that sentence he accidentally read and the improper depiction that he believed had been shredded right away after the shower. One effective way was to aim the water sprayer to himself while reciting Our Father silently.

* * *

  _Manager haengnim_

Donghyuk. You will like this.

 

_Dongsookie_

Ohmygod, ive long past 4chan and redtube, hyungggg

 

 

_Manager haengnim_

… so you admit the browser history incident?

 

_Dongsookie_

Fecal matter -_-

 

_Manager haengnim_

-_-

Anw just check this out. If u aint squeal, im resigning

_Photo sent_

_Photo sent_

_Photo sent_

Also

GET HOME QUICKLY. HOW LONG DO YOU THINK YOUR DISGUISE WILL MANAGE?!

IM TEXTING MARK TOO

 

_I want to buy my dongsaeng meals (when)_

Hyung, what the hell did you send donghyuk he is crying in the middle of mart now he is gaining attention

Otw home. Paparazzi

 

_Manager haengnim_

Im resigning

* * *

 

The dorm was dimming under the eventide, lights were switched on systematically from the darkest corner to the balcony where the sun still reached. Mark, Donghyuk, and Renjun had come home with bunches of stuff for a month, not a week (“Donghyuk’s economy principle: buying wholesale saves more money than retail!”). Jisung and Chenle were disheveled from ambitious dance practice, coming just in time Jaemin and Jeno finished eating lunch. Puberty struck like a fucking thunder they rushed at the faint smell of foods and immediately jumped into the kitchen to barbarically yell, “HAVE MERCY GIVE US SOME FOODS!” Jaemin sardonically refused but only gained a disapproving slap on his back from Jeno who was washing dishes next to him.

 

“Make the kids some food, Na.”

 

“Puberty is scarier than a wild beggar,” said him while wiping the frying pan dry to cook again. Jeno rolled his eyes but didn’t hold the laughter on the tip of his tongue.

 

By the end of the last person to shower, which was Mark Lee, the digital clock already showed 7, glaring red and dictating. Donghyuk took his shift as the main chef, soon mouthwatering sizzling sound of beef and appetizing scent from chopped garlic on the pan filled the space. Mark couldn’t help detouring the laundry room to press his body against his boyfriend to see what he was cooking. Mumbled compliment and mutual i love yous didn’t need to be announced to everyone but Jeno could tell it from the leader’s way to encircle his arms around the sun-kissed boy’s waist and a sincere smile formed on Donghyuk’s face. 

 

Jeno was 10 meters away, staring at them from the sofa like a diligent model student in psychology class. He reluctantly pivoted towards Jaemin who was so engrossed into NCIS; his mouth was shut tight, jaw’s strained, he looked tensed except his eyes that remained calm and contented, and the jet black MacGyver hair that fell loosely on his forehead. The MacGyver hair that started everything, he realized. 

 

The foreign feeling, the weird whirl of heat rushing all over his body when he looked at Jaemin absentmindedly. Jeno was curious, curious of what’s inside Jaemin’s mind when he agreed to do the dare, he was curious with the way his brain worked basically. A year of missing the boy’s growth did confuse him as his best friend. He wasn’t ready for everything Jaemin became after his hiatus, more likely because he didn’t have time imagining what Jaemin would be like in the future and he was sure nothing would change. When the boy finally knocked on the door, all had made a major change other than his warmth, Jeno felt like he was looking at someone else. A stranger that he could have a stupid crush and be a blushing mess. Yet, so clueless about what’s inside the boy’s head. Jaemin, much to his dislike, became a little harder to be read as he became more deliberate and careful. His bold choice back then, was it a refined decision or the other way round, full of conspiracy and complexity? Like Donghyuk said, “just friends” or a genius disguise?

 

_ Does he feel this rush of heat too, like I do? _

 

Crossing his finger, Jeno leaned closer to Jaemin, resting his head on the crook of his neck he knew too well, his arms lying unboundedly on Jaemin’s abdomen, his left leg lounging atop the other’s right leg, and he tried to be as comfortable as he could. They did this a lot when trainees, they were comfy enough with each other. But for the first time, Jeno wasn’t testing their friendship. He was testing a more sophisticated occurrence.

 

At first, the boy felt Jaemin tensing at the unforeseen contact and the temperature rose a bit but Jeno barely told if it was his or the other boy’s. Only took several counts until Jaemin unwinded, becoming more comfortable than him as he circled his arm around Jeno’s waist and placed his head atop Jeno’s. He never complained, even pulling him closer as the “Little Drummer Boy” ended the rerun of the Christmas special episode. Jeno could feel the mad blush making his way but weirdly, without Jaemin’s dominating flirt and Lawful Playboy status, he didn’t feel insecure about it. For the first time, he  _ liked _ it.

 

_ What’s wrong with having Na Jaemin as a husband? _

 

“Now we have four disgusting hyungs, ugh,” said Chenle before locking himself inside his room. The duo on the sofa only looked at the couple on the kitchen, both sides shared a confused look before the couple sighed and Jeno’s body rumbled due to laughter that Jaemin successfully pulled.

 

“Hail Chenle’s puberty purumpumpumpum.”

* * *

 

That night, Jeno hardly closed his eyes. The complete darkness made voices in his head even louder and more haphazard. It was unusual since he always slept in the dark be it with Donghyuk or Jaemin.

 

He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, turning to the left, turning to the right, finding the best position that could carry him quickly to the dreamland. He closed his eyes, singing silently to demolish the ringing random voices in his head but they wouldn’t let him live. So, he woke up, disoriented but wide awake, as he scanned the moonlight-bathed room. Only his desk that came into his vision and the big lump facing him that made no noise or movement. He stared at Jaemin whose face was partially illuminated. The boy was sleeping quietly, one of his arms was bent, making a pillow under his head.

 

The sight pulled Jeno, drawing his attention and automatically firing the inner battle, whether he should rise from his bed to take a closer look at the sleeping boy or head towards the kitchen to swig the milk and have a good night sleep. He stared at Jaemin for good five minutes, the silent surrounding contrasting the mayhem inside his brain. The cold floor under his feet ended the war and he stepped carefully towards Jaemin’s bed. He sat cross-legged before the edge, studying the boy’s feature from the distance every fangirl would sell their souls for. Jeno brought his arms up, folding them just right in front of Jaemin’s face and used them as a rest for his own head. 

 

This was his first time staring at the other boy, late at midnight under the moonlight, and with the annoying voices he couldn’t shut. Even when sleeping, Jaemin looked as gorgeous as when he was alive. It was unexplainable how Jaemin became so attractive to Jeno. He barely moved, only the gentle up and down movement that indicated his lungs were functioning, yet, he still looked so charming and gleaming. Jeno realized how mature Jaemin had become only in a span of twelve months. The small, soft feature of his face had become stronger and chiseled. Jeno let a small smile appear on his face before lazily drawing an invisible line along Jaemin’s contour. Like magic, repeating what he did now slowly toned down those incoherent voices inside his head. And it’s a good thing. It’s a good beginning. He didn’t mind falling asleep there or break his neck the next morning. He needed the sleep.

 

Jeno was so bemused by drawing a soft line against Jaemin’s skin when words came out from the boy’s mouth and startled him.

 

“I assume, Baymax couldn’t shush those voices inside your head.” Jeno retracted his hand, embarrassment filling his gut as he glanced at Jaemin before completely taking interest in the floor. Jaemin had his eyes opened now, smiling softly at Jeno. “Yeah. Baymax sucks today.”

 

Jaemin reached out towards Jeno, grabbing him by the wrist before sliding his hand to hold the latter’s palm and squeeze it once.

 

“C’mere, Lil’ Cub,” he said with a sleepy voice. His hand tugged Jeno’s gently, signing him to comply. Jeno bit his lower lips, reluctantly getting up to inhabit the narrow space next to Jaemin. The bed’s owner moved back until he met the wall to spare a space on the single bed and he left his left arm extended for Jeno’s head. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Jeno looked at him again as if asking for permission and Jaemin only nodded while opening the other arm, a welcoming gesture.

 

Jeno pressed his body close to Jaemin, clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly for an unknown reason. He felt Jaemin’s free arm snaking his waist before pulling him even closer and something burst in Jeno’s heart. He was draped by warmth and the feeling of protection once again but this time was stronger, more eminent, radiating from Jaemin’s skin. Jeno looked up in attempt to see the boy’s face but he held him so close and tucked his head above him. His heart hammered uncontrollably, he heard that, he felt the thump underneath his skin but for the first time, he felt right. To have such reaction towards someone who could give him the protection he had been silently craving for, it wasn’t wrong.

 

“Jaemin.”

 

“Jeno.”

 

“Jaemin, do you mind sharing this bed with me?”

 

“I’m… already sharing this?”

 

“Forever?” Jaemin looked down only to meet Jeno’s glistening eyes under the dim light and the boy never looked so pure before that his heart gave in to the request so easily. “Why yes, Lil’ Cub.”

 

“And be my Baymax and listen to all my shitty stuffs?”

 

“I’m not fluffy enough but I know how to listen. How about your personal good night sleep companion, then?”

 

Tonight was as same as years ago, two bodies pressed against each other to fight winter’s remnants and time that slacked off. However, tonight, unlike other years ago, Jeno fell asleep dreaming of a hearty laughter he was familiar with, chubby fingers grabbing the air, and a tall man that scooped him into his arms, placing his little head right on his beating heart until Jeno relaxed and stifled a yawn. Soft but low hum of “Little Drummer Boy” squired him to his safe haven. Tonight, Jeno defined home again with the help of Jaemin’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't touch music. But music can touch you." -Mordecai, an anthropomorphic of blue jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyya there! first of all, thank you for kudos and comments you've left! i really really appreciate them. i'll let you know that we are getting a little bit closer to the end, so stay tune i guess ^^" also, do mind so many regular show reference in this fic. the show is fuckin genius i cant just not feature them hahaha. and also sorry for this boring chapter, but a big thing is on your way ;)
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Dance practice slipped in the middle of their peaceful week, the condensed sweat and shared odor reminded them of their idol status again. A bigger project was waiting: SM Town. Thus, the boys practiced extra hard, extra serious although ‘Miracle’ was a relatively fun song they could play with. Also, they shared the room with other NCT units, their older brothers (who behaved younger than them). So, it’s extra packed and sweaty.

 

Taeyong finally announced the end of their practice. Jeno and Donghyuk flopped down, letting the floor absorbed their fatigue and recharged their growing bones. Jisung almost joined after bringing his own mineral water but was made to get two more by Donghyuk. Chenle and Renjun were immediately making a colony with Lucas, Winwin, and Kun, discussing something only coherent for Chinese inheritor. Johnny called Mark and they were suddenly immersed in their phones, speaking in English until foam coming out of their mouths.

 

“Hey, tell the government dancing should be prohibited for the baby,” Donghyuk said amidst catching his breath. Jeno knitted his eyebrows before replying, “What baby?”

 

Donghyuk leaned to him, aiming his ear. “I’m the baby.” Jeno slapped his thigh while chuckling, telling the boy to correct his dictionary. He lied on the wooden floor, clasping his hand on his torso while Donghyuk was joining next to him.

 

“How’s married life,  _ Na Jeno _ ?” The said boy felt a certain jittery sensation running down his spine, butterflies in his gut, and soft pink coloring his cheeks like evening sky at the mention of his name with Jaemin’s surname tagging on it. The sunkissed boy supported his body with an elbow to have a better look on Jeno’s face. “Aigoo, our manly Jeno is blushing. What’s happening here?” 

 

Donghyuk teased while tickling Jeno’s waist, his weak point, and Jeno couldn’t not laugh, frantically slapping Donghyuk’s arms and trying to stop the whole mess by grabbing his wrists. They wrestled for minutes, stamina and biceps were tested, high note test inevitably included. The fight was won obviously by Jeno who worked out more diligently than Donghyuk but surely lost in the vocal examination. They lied on the floor again, exhausted and their almost dry skin was dripping sweat again. Nonetheless, there was a smile on their faces and their body shook due to fit of laughter. When they had caught their breaths, Donghyuk began their conversation again.

 

“How’s it? Did you enjoy the ‘married life’?”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, we are best friends and if your definition of marriage is like cuddling, eating together, sharing chores. I think, married life becomes like, living with a best friend,” replied him honestly which the other boy replied with, “Wasn’t that what you say to me in the park?”. Jeno just smiled sheepishly, knowing that he was too shallow and inexperienced. He expected Donghyuk to sigh in exasperation and tell him how stupid he was in the next second but none of them made any appearance. Instead, the boy smiled knowingly like Jeno just unlocked the second level out of fifty levels. Or he did unlock the second level of this marriage game.

 

“Regardless the real definition of married life, do you feel butterflies in your stomach? Burst of warmth throughout your body when Jaemin just did his shit that made him a husband material? You feel at home with him?”

 

Jeno blinked a few times, unable to reply because words were caught in his throat by how relatable Donghyuk’s questions with his usual mental and physical state when facing Na Jaemin’s shit. A good shit that made him feel giddy and intimately engaged, somehow. Jeno forgot that the brunette was full of sense, seeing through people like an X-Ray. The way Jeno nervously shifting his eyes only made it more clear to the main vocal that the boy had something under his sleeves.

 

“I guess, I should congratulate you dummies for being the biggest duo dumbs ever,” Donghyuk’s slow clap filled the air, gaining other members’ attention including Jeno himself. He gave a confused look towards Donghyuk only to be reciprocated by the infamous fake sweet smile. The raven shook his head, deciding to go somewhere else but near Donghyuk because he wouldn’t understand a single thing he said. He stood up, telling the brunette for the first and last time that his surname was still Lee before treading outside the practice room.

 

“You figure out the rest by yourself, sweetheart!” Jeno could hear Donghyuk shouted but no matter how loud the boy shouted, he would still get no idea. The will to meet someone around his intelligence got firmer and that guy was just next door.

 

* * *

 

One principle of NCT was where the piano stood, there was where Jaemin sat. Jeno knocked three times, announcing his arrival before opening the door to the vocal room. The sound of thrilling piano busted his ears, beautiful harmony wrapped his body as he walked further into the room, approaching the boy whose back was facing him.

 

Jeno plopped next to Jaemin, shouldering the boy a little to make him slip but his fingers danced on the keys safely, as ecstatic as it’d never encountered disturbance at all. The pianist leaned to him playfully with a smile as playful as his gesture, confronting the boy to try to ruin his play even more. The guest only showed him a toothy smile at him before shifting his eyes to the pianist’s fingers that didn’t seem to be tired. Jaemin did the last two bars to end the song, his hands were lifted to the air to emphasize the finale, and Jeno applauded wholeheartedly beside him. Jaemin bowed while saying, “Thank you, thank you” to the sole audience.

 

“What’s the title?”

 

“Summer by Joe Hisaishi. You know that?” said him. Jeno shook his head slowly with a sheepish grin and the pianist only nodded once. 

 

“My favorite composition,” Jaemin added, proud smile latching onto every word.

 

“Any request?”

 

Jeno made a humming sound, skimming the list of songs, amazing songs, inside his head that he wanted to put on loop forever. Instead of a song, a name appeared before his eyes. A very important actor that made him fall in love with piano but guitar had taken his heart faster. He doubted Jaemin could play as fast as him without slipping and usually, he judged people who did so, but let’s see if the boy could carry that out.

 

“Jay Chou!” Jeno remarked excitedly.

 

Jaemin hissed, “Let me guess.” Soft melody coming from the delicate press on the keys began the show and Jaemin’s fingers’ speed increased, showing the identity of Chopin’s Waltz. Jeno inspected the piano, trying to find flaws in MacGyver’s play but he knew he was petty the next second. Jaemin’s fingers were sewn with the keys it’s impossible for him to slip. Moreover, he enjoyed the song more than Jeno did. The way his body swayed showed Jeno that the boy had blended with the song and before he ended it, no-one better intervened. In the more dramatic term, Jaemin was possessed.

 

Jeno only could stare in awe as Jaemin finished the song and clapped sincerely while looking at the boy in disbelief. No words could elaborate his amazement towards the pianist. Just when he thought the boy was done with the mini-concert, Jaemin sled his slender fingers on the piano, playing something that later Jeno recognized as Jay Chou’s improvisation of Black Keys Etude from the same movie.

 

This was honestly his favorite part of the piano battle. Etude was the first song played in the battle before Waltz and 7 year old Jeno, with the help of his bright and awe-struck eyes, stored the memory at the very special space in his head; in the untouchable nook that was very sensitive, very grand that he would still shiver after his 900 th rerun. Now, he was seeing it live right before his eyes, by none but his very best friend, the Mordecai to his Rigby, his one-week “husband” with the mission to give him some pictures of married life, not stealing his heart.

 

The song ended just like that, with Jaemin’s humble gesture and Jeno’s highkey stare at the pianist’s face. Until Jaemin asked him if he wanted to have a live karaoke, Jeno hadn’t woken up from his reverie. The lostness in Na Jaemin and his goddamn face. The performance was impressive, Jeno had to admit, but it’s kind of hard to judge while your mind was surrounded by the pianist’s face himself.

 

“Jen. Lil’ Cub.” Jaemin flicked his forehead gently, pulling Jeno back to reality. The latter blinked rapidly, batting his pretty lashes, and he swore his vision never lied but there was pink tint on Jaemin’s cheeks. His skin never lied to when it’s about coloring cheeks and increasing heat. By the tail of his eyes, there were faint creases forming due to the wide smile he sported and Jeno wondered why it took ten years more for him to see how adorable they were. Suddenly, he felt nervous as he shifted his eyes aimlessly to every direction but Jaemin’s, knowing that the main factor of his sudden short circuit was right before his eyes. Another award aside from “being no jam” was gifted to him today. The “awkward mood maker”.

 

Sensing the uneasiness emitting from Jeno’s skin, Jaemin turned to the piano in silence and began to play. His fingers effortlessly formed the song, Jaemin’s simple improvisation made it sounded more lively and fresh without overdoing it. Jeno smiled when lyrics were scrolling upward like a movie credit inside his head, immediately matching them like pieces of a puzzle. His voice came out a little, soft hum slowly producing low and hesitant words in the first verse until the bridge, and then Jaemin played the transition a tad bit louder as if encouraging the other boy to sing louder. Jeno did sing the refrain clearer, singing his heart out to the universe. He was fully aware what the song was talking about but he could care less if he sounded like he was telling it to the pianist. He could care less if Jaemin had a brain and enough IQ digits to hear his intention between tunes and melody too. It was only a random song on shuffle in Jaemin’s playlist, Jeno happened to like this song too, there was no philosophy behind all of these. Just a lovely evening with Na Jaemin the pianist and Lee Jeno the forever fanboy.

 

_ These days, _ _   
_ _ It feels like you’re mine, it seems like you’re mine but not _ _   
_ _ It feels like I’m yours, it seems like I’m yours but not _ _   
_ _ What are we? _ _   
_ __ I’m confused, don’t be aloof

 

* * *

 

 

“You smartass don’t say there’s no shit between Jaemin and Jeno?” Ten rolled his body to face Donghyuk who was leaning on Renjun, making united and exhausted conjoined twins. All eyes were suddenly on the two, even Kun who lacked interest in gossip, just like Jaemin, flopped next to Winwin to listen. The brunette rolled his eyes at the question, a motion to tell the whole world that he was ready to spit fire.

 

“Is that a question or a statement?”

 

“Well?”

 

Fifteen loud groans echoed throughout the room, followed by Ten’s loud “What??” since the boy was just sassy and defensive. Lucas shook his head in unison with Jaehyun, sneering at the Thai member.

 

“What do you think then?” Renjun replied, knowing that two sasses wouldn’t retort scientifically and back down in any minute. There would only be bloodshed in the most unwanted place.

 

“Hell, dude?! I don’t even need Thai-Korean translator to know Jaemin wants to fuck Jeno-” Ten halted when he saw Taeyong shooting him laser from his eyes across him, lips were pursed into a very thin line screaming, “There are underages!” Doyoung and Jungwoo failed to muffle their laughter but courteous enough to keep them mute, only their mouth opened wide. 

 

(Really, Jisung knew a lot more but that’s just because he had a stupid Canadian leader that couldn’t filter his own brain.)

 

“I mean, it’s clear enough for me, I don’t know for all of you, that Jaemin likes the Milk CF boy. More than a friend… or a best friend.” Ten elaborated quite dramatically, scanning other boys carefully if they made any reactions. Most of them nodded knowingly, agreed to the Thai boy. 

 

“But I assume boy is too immersed into his flirty playboy role and Jeno is the biggest dumb we never ask for,” Jaehyun added.

 

Donghyuk sent him a smug grin from afar, pointing at the older with his index finger idly before saying, “Exactly.”

 

“It’s gonna be hard, I’m telling ya.” Johnny suddenly spoke his first words after long silence watching the discussion, arm encircling Taeyong’s shoulders. His brothers pivoted to see him, waiting for further explanation. “Childhood friends tend to pass through formality whatsoever. Jaemin or Jeno’s serious movement can be overlooked by each other. Jeno is dumb like you said, as dense as a log. Jaemin is serious about his words this whole fucking time. His attempt to make Jeno blush isn’t about to tease the boy. It’s to feed himself.”

 

“You sound really intelligent but the last part is pretty frightening,” said Taeyong while narrowing his eyes. Johnny clicked his tongue in defeat before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“One thing that best friends can’t do. One thing that makes this tiring shit end with a firm conclusion.” Kun suddenly gave his opinion which caught everyone’s attention. Good thing they held their eyes from popping unless Kun would see a grotesque scene it haunted him like a nightmare all his life. 

 

“Kiss, dude. Friends don’t kiss, right? That way is more effective than words in summing up everything and give a value to whatever your dare is,” said him while pointing at Donghyuk. 

 

“Bro, I’ve dropped the hint, I’ve helped them by plotting this "marriage".  Now, it depends on their intelligence and will. I’m sure Jeno’s internal battle has made him up all night and teach him something. Except Jaemin absorbs his anxiety and worry already because two are cuddling on daily basis now,” Donghyuk replied.

 

“Geez, just how long Jaemin has been liking this dumb, unbeknownst to us?” Doyoung asked no particular person only to be answered by, surprisingly, Mark Lee.

  
“Correction. Liking is an understatement _. Pining,  _ it is. __ And according to my calculation, six years have passed in a waste.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Na Jaemin" and "boyfriend", maybe they are interconnected although through a lot of other words that met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello peeps! this is the last one before the end!!! Hopefully, I can finish the last chapter today and post it in 4 days^^  
> thank you so much for all kudos and supportive comments! I know, I still lack in so many aspects as I just begin my writing journey. I need to learn to write more and improve my English skills. I would like to make ao3 as a journal to my writing improvement. So, whenever I open this, it's gonna feel like opening an album.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Donghyuk trudged towards the wall calendar hanging on the living room with a red marker in his hand. He made a red cross over the big, bolded number. It was the sixth one after five consequent crosses behind it.  _ Last day, _ he told himself before turning around to look at the boys behind him, sending a smug grin to particularly two boys resting on the sofa. Jeno was sitting down comfortably, enjoying Regular Show that was running on the TV and occasionally laughing at the banter between Mordecai and Rigby. His hand was busy combing Jaemin’s locks on his lap absentmindedly and the other boy looked contented, watching in the comfortable silence that he didn’t even flinch a bit. Jaemin seemed like he was bewitched by Jeno’s fingers rather than the animation itself.

 

“Wow, lying on your bed of roses, dude?” Mark suddenly entered, accidentally tripping on Jisung’s extreme long leg and falling face first in front of the other five not-so-coolly. Donghyuk deadpanned at the sight, thinking why he chose the floor to be kissed when Mark shouldn’t have any choices left but Donghyuk, his only boyfriend. He decided the leader was just dummy. The younger kids were totally having a blast in their lives, laughing hysterically as if there’s no tomorrow and Mark wouldn’t be living by the next minute to sell their organs. Jeno was dying from holding his laughter too much but the way his body shook told no lie.

 

“Bed of nails, dude?” said Jaemin calmly, not moving from his position, nor he laughed at the commotion in front of him.

 

“Thanks… for not laughing,” said Mark while trying to get up after the shock. Jaemin let out a single, derisive laughter before replying, “Nah, that’s actually funny and worth the energy to laugh and the abs formed as the aftereffect. Nice workout, honestly. I’m just a little lazy at the moment.”

 

“You... are the first to be killed. Don’t sleep tonight.” Mark pointed a threatening finger to the boy lying cozily, eyes were still not leaving the cartoon.

 

“Definitely. Cus I’m completely out of my gourd if I miss a very wonderful angel who happens to inhabit my bed too,” Jaemin rolled his body to look at Jeno who was blushing at the remark. The boy slapped his forehead playfully (but still stung) as his uttermost defense he could convene. The resting boy winced but complained nothing, even pinching the slightly older boy’s cheek because the red tint on his cheeks made him cuter.

 

“Yah!” Jeno returned the pinch with a pinch on Jaemin’s nose. “It’s painful, Sappy Ass.”

 

Jeno didn’t need to see the remaining people out of his and Jaemin’s bubble to confirm their dirty looks. Mark’s whispered “Are they supposed to look this cute?” to Donghyuk even passed through the background like nothing. He knew he shouldn’t behave this way, he shouldn’t pinch the boy’s nose when he could tug the boy’s sideburns for a more lethal counterattack. He should at least side the younger children since Mark and Donghyuk ‘tortured’ them almost all day, all night. He usually didn’t comply with Jaemin’s game and would give him his best dirty look but today he felt oddly happy. Jaemin’s attention and touch on him made him delightful somehow. Like he was the most blessed human in this world to have Na Jaemin take care of his soul and body. And he was here to reciprocate the warmth Jaemin’s been radiating on his cold days, the home that was provided with his two arms, the affection that emitted from Jaemin’s skin, and the calmness in the boy’s heartbeat he was acquainted with now. Jeno didn’t know how to be exactly like Jaemin, providing those things above so effortlessly and nonchalantly, but he was willing to return them. 

 

As his smile faltered, he realized something. Suddenly, this wasn’t about right and wrong. This was about take and give.

 

“Donghyuk!” Jeno suddenly called the brunette who halted immediately at his voice. Apologizing to Jaemin for leaving him for a while, Jeno dragged Donghyuk into the brunette’s room. Jaemin was left agape at the sudden occurrence, missing the best pillow he had ever had in life to his bandmate. Mark occupied the space next to him, holding a glass of orange juice with a smug grin plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t wanna lie on my lap?” said him suggestively while wiggling his seagull eyebrows. Trauma was an understatement for Jaemin as he scooted to the far end of the sofa, hugging his knees like a fearful child.

 

“Fuck off, satan,” said the raven sharply, taking Donghyuk’s Holy Bible on the coffee table and flaunting it in front of the leader. Mark only chuckled before changing the channel to NatGeo, ready for some cute puppies and the amazing Caesar to The Rescue. Jaemin finally left the living room for early sleep, suddenly not finding those puppies interesting or cute, just an exhausting distraction.

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it?”

 

Jeno fiddled with his fingers as Donghyuk scanned him from head to knees (because he was sitting cross-legged on Donghyuk’s bed) to find a short circuit lever that made him behave like this. He was leaning on the desk, waiting patiently for Jeno’s word vomit that never came.

 

“Take and give,” Jeno looked up only to meet Donghyuk’s inscrutable eyes on him. The brunette knitted his eyebrows in confusion, obviously feeling vague about the phrase that had no further elaboration.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“The thing I am being called “dumb” for,” said Jeno softly. “Why do you never charge Mark for eating your food?”

 

“What? Why should he, he is my boyfriend,” the frown on Donghyuk’s face got deeper but Jeno couldn’t care because he was hearing what he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jeno entered his room, it’s already dark and moonlight-bathed. The big lump on the bed that had shared-ownership certificate explained him everything. It’s 11PM anyways, it’s time for bed already.

 

Jeno walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge for a while to stare at Jaemin’s peaceful face. Jaemin made a space next to him automatically now, knowing too well that Jeno loved that narrow space more than the very free single bed on the other side of the room. Jeno saw the comforter was still folded neatly at the end of the bed. So, the boy pulled the comforter to cover the sleeping boy’s body before joining him, lying close enough for him to see the other’s face clearly.

 

Watching Jaemin sleep became a habit now, his favorite activity before sleep. The effect was almost as same as listening to soft music, listening to the bedtime story, or reading it himself. He had a more peaceful sleep and productive day in the next 7 hours. Every part of Jaemin was soothing, even when he was not making physical contact with each other. The tranquil sound of his breathing, the slow and steady rise and fall movement of his body that made him look more alive, the jet black fringe that fell leisurely onto his forehead were safer and faster sources that brought him to dreamland than swallowing sleeping pills. 

 

Jeno was thankful to the higher-ups for these, for all that Jaemin had become, even for this warm fuzzy feeling he felt almost regularly now when facing Jaemin, asleep or alive. He was still confused about his own feelings, asking why to every single reaction that made Na Jaemin different than other boys. But he didn’t want to stress his mind tonight, he didn’t want to rush. He believed, he would figure out later and he thought, he had figured Jaemin’s out first before his.

 

Never leaving the beautiful face, Jeno slowly raised his hand and brushed away some tufts from Jaemin’s forehead. He stroked the jet black hair gently, careful not to wake the boy up. He hummed softly to “Puff the Magic Dragon”, the lively tempo drained to a salving lullaby. Jaemin didn’t flinch until the song ended and Jeno didn’t stop stroking until he felt sleepy too. He didn’t know how many minutes had passed only for doing this stuff but it’s worth it. It’s worth his diminishing hour of sleeping.

 

_ Na Jaemin. _

 

Just at the moment, he wanted to retract his hand, Jaemin’s hand found his, clutching and dragging it towards his cheek where he stopped and never unwrapping his fingers anymore. Jeno’s breath hitched at the sudden contact, thinking that the boy had fallen asleep too deep to sense his hand against his hair. Jaemin’s eyes slowly opened, looking at him too until his cheeks felt burned. He didn’t sport the warm smile he usually had when he busted Jeno doing petty stuff that was involving him, only to lull the said boy to sleep. Jaemin just stared deeply into his eyes, swimming into the dark abyss as if finding hidden treasure in it. There was something like worry in Jaemin’s eyes, not major yet still disturbing him. He didn’t like it for Jaemin was highly not associated with worry. Even when he was saying that he was, he didn’t try to show it to everyone. 

 

Jeno’s first response was to caress the other’s cheek with his free thumb, hoping that the weird fog that glazed the boy’s eyes would disperse. Jaemin inhaled sharply before closing into Jeno that they could feel each other’s breath, limbs were tangled loosely but protectively. None of them said a word, too occupied with each other, too busy calming their thundering hearts. And in the stillness, the slightly younger boy brought Jeno’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles ever so tenderly.

 

Jeno felt the biggest surge of warmth out of six days, no, all years he spent with Jaemin. He felt the blush crept from his neck to his face due to the intimacy, his heartbeat was on the verge of breaking the ribcage. For the first time, he ignored them, his pride and ambition about not falling to Jaemin’s flirty shenanigans. It meant nothing when the moon was up, their room was dark, and Jaemin was looking at him as if he was the only thing mattered in this world. He liked it, Jaemin’s affection that poured solely on him and that the boy’s scripted words of love in front of cameras valued less than the kiss on his knuckles.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me, Jeno?” His deep voice reverberated, sending the chill down Jeno’s spine as the boy looked down to avoid the boy’s eyes. Jaemin cradled his jaw so the boy looked at him although with that shaky and hesitating eyes.

 

_ Boyfriend. _

 

“I’m sleepy.”

 

Jaemin’s impassive face eventually grew a smile that Jeno’d been waiting for; the smile that helped sun shone a little brighter, the substitute of any anesthetic and anodyne. He was anxious if he should go to sleep remembering Jaemin’s agonizing expression because he should go back to the conventional way: milk, which effect wasn’t as strong as the raven’s gentle smile. The said boy closed the gap between them, placing his head on top of Jeno’s while his hand was still cradling the latter’s face. Jeno rested his arm on the boy’s waist, relearning Jaemin’s back. He walked his fingers along the inclines of Jaemin’s spinal cord, feeling the firmness of his muscles beneath the shirt.

 

“What are you doing?” asked the boy while massaging Jeno’s temple mildly to invite sleepiness faster.

 

“Retracing what I’ve missed?” replied Jeno with a half-sleepy voice as his nerves began relaxing under Jaemin’s touch. He could see the latter’s smile even without looking at his face, thinking that Jeno had to be very drowsy now he started quoting an excerpt from whatever fanfic or book that passed his last-minute conscience. Simple, because Jeno didn’t sound like this.

 

Soon, slumber totally took over Jeno, drowning him in an endless darkness and sedating silence. The increasing weight of his arm around Jaemin’s waist cued the other to stop his movement and rested his hand at the back of the other boy’s head. Words were still unsaid, stuck inside his throat for six consecutive years. And a feather-light kiss was planted on Jeno’s forehead instead, a sweet reminiscence of his love unspoken.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno woke up to the sunray coming through the window. He blinked his eyes several times to clear the black dots blocking his vision and sharpen the blurry image of his peripheral. The first view coming into his crystal clear sight was Jaemin’s face. An unconscious smile appeared on his face when he knew the boy was still deep in the slumber. He knew he was being unreasonable when he felt happy only by waking up next to Jaemin today. The feeling only reasonable in dramas, webtoon, and fanfictions. But there he was; lovestruck by the beautiful face that, by some weird force, lifted his mood, blessed his day with brand new energy.

 

The raven stroked Jaemin’s hair while waking him up with words, the softest approach he could think about at the moment. Jaemin didn’t show any signs of consciousness so Jeno called him louder and patted his cheek several times. Jaemin did wake up after Jeno pinched his waist, whining unintelligibly with a hoarse voice and burying his head deeper into Jeno’s crook of neck as a sign of disapproval.

 

“Are you getting a revenge?” Jeno asked in between his chuckles. The other boy nodded against his exposed skin and Jeno would lie if he said he felt nothing when the lad’s nose brushed against him. A rollercoaster just took his gut away with it, riding every loop and warp. “In three minutes then.”

 

Jeno kept his words, snoozing the human alarm in him until three minutes were up. Jaemin still whined but got up from his position nonetheless, standing up with the help of his best friend. When Jeno wanted to leave the room, Jaemin snaked his arms around the boy’s torso and locked him in a back hug. He rested his head on Jeno’s shoulders, looking for a comfortable base to continue his sleep. 

 

Jeno stiffened at the boy’s action, feeling his heart was already working again after the roller coaster incident. He just stood there, arms down and awkward and too many words caught in his throat.

 

“Why don’t we go?” Jaemin murmured against his shoulders.

 

“Because you _tell_ me not to,” managed Jeno despite wavering a little.

 

“Just walk out of the room like this,” Jaemin tilted his head to the opposite way, his chin meeting Jeno’s neck and lips were grazing the tip of his ear. Jeno knew he was the combination of all mess he always became when the latter spoke to his ear with his sleazy voice. “I want to show them off how wonderful we are.”

 

“Aren’t you into this dare too deep?” There was a pause between them, the one that couldn’t be called as wasting time because they both knew they just equally weren’t prepared. Jeno needed not to be told that Jaemin was flustered and neither needed Jaemin to know that Jeno’s sentence was unintended. But, the boy still replied with, “Well, on our last day-”

 

“Can’t I?”

 

Jeno struggled to break free from Jaemin’s arms to run for his life but he was only getting closer to the door, to the major exposure, courtesy of Jaemin’ surprisingly strong limbs. Oh, Jeno was strong, no joke; he was the flicking game champion, the gym enthusiast, pull-up bar guy, washboard abs, never forget that. He could manage an escape relatively easily but unfortunately, his  _ mind _ didn’t lie on his muscles; and when he lost it to his newly discovered crush’s affection, that pride became an array of bootless flesh.

 

(Or maybe, he blew off a year of Jaemin’s growth only to be surprised. Who knew?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last dark night for these idiots because there will be light afterward

“Is there anything we can do? I’m bored to death,” Jisung lied spread-eagle on the sofa, his head was upside down and his feet were staining the wall with dust. Mark scolded him, saying that if Donghyuk found out, he’d make him do the chores for one week. The thoughts made him shudder as he pinwheeled, accidentally kicking Renjun on the face, and fiddled with his fidget spinner that was long forgotten on the table.

 

Chenle was unexpectedly quiet it scared the leader since he would at least jump around the dorm once. The boy was resting on Jeno’s lap on the floor, watching the TV in silence and letting Jeno stroked his hair. It became the older’s habit when someone was seeking comfort in him.

 

“Hyung, I think I know why Jaemin hyung likes to rest on your lap,” said Chenle while turning to look up at the raven. “You are super homey.”

 

Jeno chuckled at the younger’s dramatic remark who proceeded to hug his leg. He didn’t stop running his hand through Chenle’s hair until the show ended and the younger spat out more whines, right when Jaemin came out of the shower in black raglan and beige shorts, drying his jet black hair with a towel. He didn’t know when did Jaemin look divinely handsome just in plain clothes but he was sure the boy might not even know that he looked like coming out straight from a magazine photoshoot. Guys who knew that they were handsome tended to be fuckbois so Jaemin shouldn’t know- oh wait, he could be one.

 

“Heyya there, Gorgeous. Whachu lookin’ for?” said the boy while winking to him. When Jeno was snapped out of his trance, what he did first was scrunching his face as disgusted as he could towards Jaemin. He tried his best to bring up a traumatized effect in his dirty look too to emphasize the cringe. Also maybe, to hide the embarrassment of getting caught red-handed staring.

 

“I’m looking for someone to be hated and beaten up until I’m satisfied.”

 

“Oh, definitely not me. You love me, you need me. Try the person on your lap, the high Chinese guy over there, or for the best rebellion effect, to the old guy behind you,” Jaemin gestured Mark with his hand which served him with “fuck y’all married men”. Chenle was definitely sighing loudly and obviously while Jisung, he gave no shit. He only learned how to throw English expletives cooly like his ‘dad’.

 

“Wow, Na Jaemin, you’re-” Jeno’s eyes and mouth widened in disbelief and astonishment of the boy’s (half) narcissism and made-up story. “Why would I need ya, Jaemin?”

 

“Because we’re gonna leave that stupid cartoon and gather to make tanghulu to fill our  _ super crowded _ schedule. Mind the sarcasm.”

  
  


_ Long-time valuable asset you have to consider, Lee Jeno: a wonderful boyfriend who makes your day with self-made sweets, _ said his devil.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuk joined the tanghulu squad when they had done three-quarter of the job. The last job was to enjoy them. They gathered around the dining table, grabbing one stick of tanghulu for each of them. Jeno playfully shoved the strawberry one toward Jaemin’s face, knowing the boy’s strong dislike of that red sour fruit. Jaemin jerked back in horror, accidentally banging his head with Jisung who was opening the cabinet behind him for a cup. Both boys whined in agony, erupting laughter from other members.

 

“Jeno, do you want to murder me? Because you can stab the stick into my eyes and leave with my forgiveness but you can’t shove those disgusting tiny evils into my mouth and live the life peacefully. I’ll give you the compilation of Na Jaemin’s greatest pick-up lines of all ti-” The subject of his complain shoved a kiwi tanghulu into his mouth with a smile, effectively shutting him.

 

“Don’t you want kiwi?” Jaemin spoke after pulling out the dessert from his mouth.

 

“For you. Or you want Ms. Disgusting Tiny Evils here?” Jeno challenged, wiggling his eyebrows to confront Jaemin. The other boy didn’t rebut, pouting before eating the tanghulu in his hand bitterly. Jeno took the chance to pinch his cheek and copied the boy, munching the sugar-glazed strawberry delightfully his eye smiles showing up.

 

Both of them leaned on the kitchen island, enjoying the sweet sensation from both natural and artificial sweeteners. Jaemin glanced at the raven who was eating the last piece of strawberry, his eye smiles expressed his love for sweet things and the striking sugar rush. He studied his eyes, slowly shifting to the boy’s sharp nose and eventually stopping at his lips that was nibbling at the strawberry to taste the sugar glaze covering it. The syrup left a sheen on Jeno’s lips, glistening under the ceiling lamp that fell right on him. 

 

Something inside Jaemin growled at the sight, something that didn’t sound like hunger or anger. He couldn’t quite tell what it was or he was afraid to admit that that was maybe a symptom of his matured, well-cropped, and intensified puppy love. Jaemin felt the increasing tempo of his heartbeat against his ribcage, together with a sudden delusion and madness he had kept for years. Years of being by Jeno’s side and told that they were made for each other. He was acquainted with them as he had figured out his feeling towards Jeno long time ago, hence had no problem controlling them. However, these obvious anomalies that happened not without physical reaction probably just went unnoticed by Jeno who had known him for years and mistook his flirty banter. Also, the boy was busy figuring out his own feeling and Jaemin assumed he wouldn’t realize how flustered he was too when things got frighteningly domestic between them.

 

He realized that Donghyuk was trying to help him and wished that this one-week marriage actually opened Jeno’s eyes and mind to see that Jaemin never played. That he was always serious about it. About  _ him _ . Yet, he felt like he didn’t make any progress, captivated in this game with his forever crush by his own self-defense, and possibly missed potential motives and background settings to confess. Jeno didn’t look like he progressed too as he somewhat became more comfortable with Jaemin, not minding his pick-up lines and actually being able to retort here and there despite the mad blush that never retired and his choice of counterattack that involved fists. By the end of this day, Jeno would snuggle closer into his chest, peaceful and grateful that Jaemin was the most gentle and caring best friend in his life and Jaemin would stay up all night, regretting his cowardice.

 

_ This is almost tragic, _ he said to himself before reaching out for a tissue. He hesitantly handed it to Jeno only to retract it again when the other was about to take it.

 

“What?” Jeno eyed him confusedly. Jaemin didn’t reply, silently wiping off the sugar syrup on Jeno’s lips with the folded tissue he took earlier. There was literally nothing running into his head when he did that, just the imagery of his sleep deprivation that would welcome him tonight and the rainbow big fat YOLO typography waving cooly to his subconscious. And the regretful thought, gentle kisses that never relocated from Jeno’s forehead and knuckles, the wishful thinking of tasting the other’s lips with his own ones while measuring the probability of Jeno actually approving it had pushed him almost to the edge of his sanity. The least he could do as a mentally healthy young adult was to politely clean up his mess, sugar-glazed lips, with a proper thing, not his clichè thumb.

 

Jaemin could feel Jeno’s plump lips through the tissue-barrier and his blood ran every tip of his body. The other’s eyes were wide and confused, questioning him but not rejecting. Jaemin couldn’t answer to that but he knew what’s possibly running inside Jeno’s mind.

 

_ It’s okay, Jaemin. Jeno has to be confused first to understand this. _

 

As he wiped the corner of Jeno’s lips, the bewildered boy’s hand grasped his wrist, removing it from his face. Jeno licked his lips a little before saying thanks to Jaemin which was only replied by a stammered “okay” and made his way to the living room. Jaemin realized that everyone had been enjoying their small real-life drama from the couch when he snapped out of the trance. Mark who had known his agony from a long time just gave him a thumb and Donghyuk next to him looked like he would explode, and explode might mean shoving Jaemin real hard towards Jeno until they kissed.

 

Why did it feel more upsetting at the end of this dare?

 

* * *

 

 

The moonlight that peeked through the veil was unusually dusky, not bright and clear like days before. Jaemin and Jeno snuggled against each other, looking for coziness from their presence. Even if the dare had come to its end, they decided this was a healing treatment both of them deserved and agreed that this was the best way to sleep for them.

 

However, tonight, both of them barely fell to the darkness. The way Jeno’s eyelashes brushed on Jaemin’s neck and Jaemin’s occasional long sigh foreshadowed their morning looks tomorrow. Jaemin tried so hard not to ask Jeno what’s in his mind and it’s difficult to dismiss that anxiety when your lifetime best friend who basically made a home with your arms and knew the sound of your heartbeat very well, lied. It’s hard for Jeno too since Jaemin was a light sleeper and he probably could sense his uneasiness through his fingers that rested on his hips. To lie to Jaemin was a big mistake even the darkness engulfing their room couldn’t hide it from him. Jaemin knew him ways too well and Jeno couldn’t risk waking up the boy and getting interrogated.

 

So, he rose from his bed, carefully removing Jaemin’s arms from his waist. The boy got up from the bed, excusing himself to particular no-one since he was alone there and he believed Jaemin had slept. Taking his prescription glass on the desk, he tiptoed to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to find the familiar blue cartoon of milk with cute cow graphic that always reminded him of his childhood.

 

White liquid soon filled the lucent glass, soon would fill Jeno’s stomach, and hopefully drowned thoughts about Jaemin in his head so he would be able to sleep. He switched on the ceiling lamp that only lighted the dinner table, pulling the chair carefully not to make a scrape. The raven sat down there, drinking milk as if soju and feeling bitter by himself.

 

Only a few hours left until Donghyuk’s dare ended and Jeno was here in the kitchen, thinking and thinking. He should enjoy the last minute with Jaemin by his side, seeking for more of his attention and affection only a couple could feel. After the night was over, Jaemin would return to be a normal best friend. 

 

Then, the realization dawned on him. Why was he so dumb that he should wait until the dare ended to figure out that he liked Na Jaemin, like,  _ like _ ? Who was he trying to outwit about  _ his _ own feeling? The higher ups? Destiny? His brothers? Czennies? Na Jaemin? He was just in the biggest state of denial, too busy putting up too much thick walls around him that he didn’t get the chance to introspect. He was adhering each brick too tight that there was no hollow to see outside. Jaemin always had to knock them, made a small flaw that Jeno immediately fix.

 

Of course, everything didn’t end once the dare ended but things might get a little awkward when Jaemin was acting all friendly while Jeno wanted something more. Doing the dare made the other boy focused more on him, becoming sweeter and husband-like it’s easier for him to express the same love. The same love that he didn’t get to show much but only mad blush and fidgety movement as if he was uncomfortable with Jaemin’s enclosure. It could be possible too that Jaemin only acted, like ‘We Got Married’, not really meaning every moment with him.

Jeno exhaled loudly before downing the last shot of milk in his glass. The glass’ rim accidentally bumped his spectacles in the process, stabbing the bridge of his nose, and Jeno whimpered as low as he could. He rubbed his eyes softly when a soft click of door closing alerted him, quickly reattaching his glasses to see his surrounding clearly. His heart hammered against his chest from the possible guy who closed the door. A psychopath, a sasaeng, a ghost, the wind, or-

 

_ No, please. _

 

“Jeno?”

 

_ Lord. _

 

Jaemin’s face appeared as he got closer to the source of light, his face was calm as usual but Jeno could tell the bewilderment. Also, that face didn’t look like it had been injected by slumber, which was contradictory to Jeno’s belief earlier.

 

“It’s fucking cold and empty without you though it’s summer,” said him again after releasing a relieved sigh. “Guess I’m used to your nice bodily warmth now.” Jeno sent him a small smile that shook off Jaemin’s entire sanity at the moment.

 

“You smile at my flirty remark? Now what poison was in this milk?” Jaemin said while walking towards the seat across Jeno and sat on it, ready to join Jeno’s impromptu lonely hearts club.

 

“I’m used to it now. The dare may end but your flirty behavior will last forever. Won’t it?”

 

“Well, what if I don’t flirt again after tonight?” Jaemin sent him a smug grin and Jeno’s heart fell to his gut once. Jaemin’s amazing choice of words had been a major part of their ‘married life’. Despite the cheesy line and its annoying impact, Jeno felt that way Jaemin confused him. He made him think not once or twice, maybe hundred times, if Jaemin actually spoke to him or not. Words lied, eyes didn’t.

 

“Good then, Fuckboy,” Jeno forced a bravado that only involved a half-hearted sneer and eye roll. The other boy had a wide smile, the blinding one that charmed almost every human being including the slightly older boy across him.

 

“Come here, Lil’ Cub,” Jaemin’s hand gestured him to come. “Give me a nice and warm hug. Lull me to sleep.”

 

“No,” Jeno refused sternly, collecting the last energy to reminisce his first encounter with Jaemin’s attempt to flirt. He wanted to remember the solidity of his self-made walls before Jaemin collapsed it, over and over. If the boy did it again tonight, he wouldn’t sweat himself to build them too tall and too complex. Maybe, a knee-length wall was enough, only to trip him to the reality that Jaemin was only a best friend.

 

Jaemin knew he didn’t need words to break Jeno’s armor, he only needed to curve his lips. So, he showed him a wide one, not too playful, not too creepy, enough to charm Lee Jeno to willingly open his door and let Jaemin reach him. He saw Jeno wavered through his eyes and he smelled the victory coming out along the boy’s loud exhale.

 

Jeno’s light steps matched the pace of Jaemin’s opened arms, welcoming him into his embrace. Jaemin buried his face into Jeno’s crook of the neck, inhaling the scent of his soap carefully once the boy was settled sideways on his lap. He had his arms around Jeno’s waist, pulling him closer, while the other boy was hooking his arms loosely around his shoulders. Jeno kissed Jaemin’s temple mildly, hoping it became a natural sleeping pill for both of them.

 

“What do you think about Donghyuk’s dare?” asked Jaemin while still burying his nose into Jeno’s neck. Jeno’s heart skipped a beat, knowing that the other raven boy had brought up this topic. He wanted Jaemin to talk about this but half of his heart was anxious too about where the boy would lead this conversation.

 

“Not bad,” he answered honestly. It’s not like he had an option anyway. “I mean, this is better than challenging you to meet a triad.”

 

Jaemin immediately pulled away, enough to look up at Jeno’s half-amused face.

 

“Donghyuk said that?”

 

“I think, it would pass his brain more smoothly than the more normal ones,” Jeno replied, successfully cranking a smile on Jaemin and his own face. 

 

“I assume, he is involved and trying to cover up his mistake by sending me to a bunch of  _ useless _ henchmen,” Jaemin replied, resulting Jeno to giggle silently since he didn’t want everyone to wake up. And unceremonially ruin their moment.

 

“You might want to consider revising the word ‘useless’ because them henchmen are pretty powerful,” whispered him, quietly provocative.

 

“Hmm. Yeah, I want.” Jaemin nodded. “I assume, he is involved and trying to cover up his mistake by sending me to a bunch of  _ brainless _ henchmen.”

 

Jeno slapped Jaemin’s shoulder lightly at his stupid and pompous answer, shaking a little due to the fit of muted laughter. After recovering from the laughter, there was a comfortable silence between them; a small, magical, wordless pause to enjoy each other’s presence and loving stares they both shared and doubted at the same time. Doubt of not sharing the same meaning through their eyes.

 

Suddenly, Jaemin broke it with a little faltered smile and the baritone voice that became the fathom of his seriousness, a scale to the conversation’s value.

 

“Listen to me, Lee Jeno. Tonight is going to be the last time I’ll ask you this,” said him, his voice was filled with austereness that didn’t hurt but was still evident.

 

Jeno’s lips became dry in an instance, mind spiraling into a complete darkness when Jaemin had dimmed. Anxiety was officially his friend, waiting with him on the pedestrian until the green light was turned on. His breath hitched when the question was stated, brain jumping around it’s impossible to make a coherent sentence.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

Backtracking to the very first day of his dare until now, this question surely came out more frequently than other stuff, as if it’s a regular presence check. Something to tell, something that’s in your mind; when he daydreamed a lot, when he couldn’t sleep, now, when he was both of them and that’s because he had understood how his feelings worked. Seemed like it’s a mere question to answer but the puzzle inside it wasn’t a playgroup cryptogram.

 

Did Jaemin really ask him to tell what’s in his mind to ease them? Was that a question regarding this dare? To his progress? Another flirting attempt that’s much more gentle? There was too many possibility and Jeno was evidently avoiding them.

 

However today, he was grateful that Jaemin asked because due to its ambiguity, he could use it to tell him whatever he wanted. A shy confession that could disappoint or the other way round. Jeno didn’t want to be a coward anymore, he was tired hanging on his pride and anxiety. He was falling, brave yet humble, hoping that Jaemin would catch him or if not, he could break some bones and call 911.

 

“There is. And it’s suffocating me,” he began. There was a glint of hope in Jaemin’s eyes that he tried to balance with his deep voice and excellent face control.

“Mind to tell me?” he offered. Jeno nodded before combing Jaemin’s hair with his fingers.

“I’ve been dying to run my fingers through your hair this whole time, you know,” said him sluggishly, not minding the slight pout on Jaemin’s face.

“Just that? You know Jeno, you need not tell me about that because I’m not as tall as Empire State, you can reach it every time and everywhere. Just do it as you please. Pull my hair, drag me to the nearest trash bin, and slam dunk my head into it. If that feasts you, I’ll be okay.”

Jeno shifted his eyes to Jaemin, slowly blinking in disbelief at the overstatement.

“Why would you do that? Best friends don’t slam dunk each other’s head into a trash bin and feel happy about it. More importantly,  _ we _ don’t do that. And it’s awful.”

Jaemin was at loss of words hearing Jeno’s remark. If Jeno knew he had thrown Mark’s wallet from the rooftop in high school, the boy wouldn’t believe best friends didn’t do stupid thing. Jaemin teased Jeno constantly to subdue his lovesick expression and an obvious attempt of chivalry toward him. Best friends didn’t stare at each other the way he stared at Jeno.

He didn’t plan to be busted on the last day of the dare but just like him, Jeno had looked deep into his soul before he could say ‘mission abort’.

“Let me ask you your question, Na Jaemin. Is there something you want to tell me?” Jeno said with a smirk Jaemin had never known in a decade. The boy on his lap had to have learned more and it made him braver when facing him. He had no way out other than spilling his agony and probably shot his head after that.

“Alright, listen carefully cause I’m gonna be very straightforward, I’m gonna drop my flirty ass, really. I like you, not as a best friend. Well- yeah, that’s too but-” His free hand flailed as to help him elaborating his feelings toward the other boy. “Just, the point is I like you, romantically. Not like Camus to Dostoevsky or Winnie The Pooh to Christopher Robin. I like you, like Mark and Donghyuk. That's.”

At the first second, no-one said a thing. Jeno was surprised at the confession, thinking that his newfound feeling was one-sided but was immediately proven wrong, while Jaemin was surprised by the bravery that he had stacked for the past years only to last for twenty seconds or less. Jaemin’s confession wasn’t close to romantic or proper, he basically rapped the words and flustered. His face was as red as the fruit he hated the most as he talked and if it wasn’t Jeno, no-one would accept that.

“Since when?” Jeno asked, gaining a little confidence as he played with Jaemin’s hair on the base of his neck. The younger sighed, clearly not expecting them, but never shied away.

“Five- six years ago?” admitted him.

Jeno adjusted a bit on Jaemin’s lap so he could be face-to-face with the boy. His arms were still hooked around Jaemin, refusing to leave his source of strength. He had a soft smile for the other boy, a reward for telling him the truth, but Jaemin hung his head to hide his embarrassment.

He knew immediately that he needed no more words. So, he ran his fingers through Jaemin’s hair again, tugging them gently until the boy’s insanely handsome face came into his vision. The moment Jaemin looked into his eyes, gentle and deep at the same time, his sanity blew off.

Jeno leaned in to capture Jaemin’s lips between his, learning the chapped part, every detail of its curve and taste for the first time. For a moment, he pulled away, still in a haze, to see if Jaemin had a disgusted look and venom in his words, and the possibility of Jeno should pack his things up tomorrow and return to his parents’ house. But none of them existed and he leaned in again confidently, kissing Jaemin more fervently and impatiently as if his life depended on it and Jaemin could vanish anytime sooner.

The moment he felt his energy drain from his body as his grasp on Jaemin’s hair loosened, the younger helped him untangle his hands from his hair, placing them to his shoulders. Jaemin tilted his head to deepen the kiss, taking the lead until their lungs burned from the lack of oxygen before they parted away for air. Unlike Jaemin, Jeno seemed like he couldn’t find the base of reality as he ardently held Jaemin’s face and stole his lips again. The latter hardly even recovered from air deficiency and he was attacked by Jeno’s boldness in no time.

“Jeno, baby,” he managed while struggling to pull away and calm the other boy down by gently peeling his hands from his jawline despite the strength of excited Jeno couldn’t be taken care gently.

Jeno blinked once, twice, before the haze dispersed and he saw Jaemin panting for air but still looking at him, full of love and patience with a smile. Suddenly, he felt so embarrassed, realizing how needy and oddly passionate he was. A mere kiss could kill too if everyone did it like him. A deep shade of red colored his cheeks in a matter of second and he covered his face with his palms, wishing the floor would swallow him and take him away from Jaemin and the major humiliation.

Jaemin’s laugh was low not to wake up other members but enough to express his happiness and adoration toward Jeno. The air was getting lighter and lighter as he pulled away Jeno’s hands to see his beautiful face. Jeno stuttered as he said sorry, the spectacles did a pathetic job to conceal the red shade of shame.

“It’s okay, Jeno. Everyone can be excited at the moment.”

Jeno looked at him shyly before closing the gap between him and Jaemin, pulling the younger’s head warm and close to his heart. Jaemin, on the other side, was patting Jeno’s back softly and Jeno felt somehow secure again in his arms. The sleep that was long forgotten had seeped in again when leaning on Jaemin but that’s how the universe told him that he had found his home already. There he could be free and be himself without getting judged and stared at by people.

“I don’t know that you are  _ this _ hungry in our first time,” uttered Jaemin playfully, complete with the mischievous grin he always sported when he attempted on flirting with Jeno. “And we still have a lot of other  _ first times _ together. So, keep the excitement, I guess.”

Jeno’s eyes widened in shock, contrary to Jaemin’s joyful ones. He didn’t want to admit he kind of knew what Jaemin actually meant but the reaction was the main gate to the depth of your knowledge and he definitely punched Jaemin a little harder on the chest. He knew he should act stupid and innocent but he wasn’t a trained special agent. He was too reactive and shy.

“Ohmygod, how- Na Jaemin! You are not even reaching 19! How- Ugh! How to not hear that!” Jeno whisper-shouted the frustration. Jaemin was being immensely unhelpful in toning down the blush and heat that covering him for minutes.

“You’re not that innocent, Lil’ Cub. I was completely deceived this whole time.”

“Yah!” Jeno slapped his chest hard that the sound of it echoed throughout the room. “You jerk.”

Jaemin only chuckled seeing the other boy, satisfied by the reaction that he had aimed previously. He pulled Jeno into an embrace again and the older caressed the sticking out hair to clean up the trace of his fervor earlier. Jaemin gave a small kiss on Jeno’s neck, the thing he easily did now because the air was lighter, the weight on his feet were lifted, and the constant noise in his head telling how coward he was had muted.

“I’m the jerk that falls a little harder for you each passing day,” he said, earning a kiss on top of his head from Jeno.

“Yeah. Good thing because you jerk was Na Jaemin and I happen to be in love with you too.”

“So, do I pass?”

“Hm.”

 

“Perfect. Now, we should sleep because seems like you’re going to say random excerpts again. Let’s go.” Jaemin tried to stand up but with Jeno’s weight on him, it’s against all odds to go back to their room. Jeno was still clinging on him, nuzzling his temple against Jaemin’s like a cat.

“Carry me. I’m weak, lethargic, dying.”

The raven beneath him gasped, bringing his palm to cover his agape mouth and trying to look at Jeno but the boy pressed his head too tight to his. “Holy shit, Jeno you admit-” Jaemin’s shocked expression dropped when the realization hit him. “No. I’m sleepy too. Walk by yourself.”

Jeno pulled away hastily to look at him, a lopsided smile decorated his face in the attempt to intimidate the boy. “Jaemin, isn’t it stupid to break up after five minutes just because someone is not giving in to his boyfriend?” whispered him as he maintained his best psychopath aura.

“Hell, yeah,” replied the boy unaffected but then looked at Jeno with a surprise face that was well-controlled, as usual. “Wait, are you talking about me?”

Jeno only shrugged before saying, “Don’t know.”

“Wait, you said, ‘someone is not giving in to his boyfriend’,” Jaemin repeated. “Am I your boyfriend?” added him slyly with a shit-eating grin as annoying as Chenle’s dolphin communication method and a fake confusion expressed by his furrowed eyebrows. Jeno deadpanned at him before standing up and said bitterly, “Fine, you ask for it, bitch.”

Jaemin managed to pull Jeno into his embrace again while trying to fight the explosive laughter about to erupt and the mad boy who made a good use of his muscles to abort their new relationship. He tightened his arms around the boy’s waist, knowing that Jeno was unaware of Jaemin’s “cute boy with bowl cut” image’s death. Jeno had been trying to untangle Jaemin’s arms around him but when it didn’t work, he pulled the boy from his seat and this battle continued on the floor. He knew Jaemin was messing around with him and he wanted to show him what his boyfriend would get if he was messing around.

They wrestled for a while before Jeno finally flipped Jaemin above him and lied on his body. He nuzzled his face into Jaemin’s neck and placed his hand on the boy’s chest. Jaemin shifted his head to place a gentle kiss on Jeno’s crown, feeling the boy’s smile grew against his skin, and he knew he’d won despite the tired boy claimed his victory in a mutter. His stomach stirred with pleasant feeling and the warmth spreading all over his body was not because of their shared heat, surely. It was Jeno in his oversized red hoodie, breath ghosting his neck, and child-like smile decorating his matured face that swept him off his feet. Jeno always said that he liked Jaemin’s smile because it helped the sun shines brighter but for him, just the fact alone that Jeno existed and very much alive made his days were worth living and encouraged him to fall even deeper for the boy.

“God, what are those makeups made of?” Jeno shifted a little to look at Jaemin before letting out a confused sound. “Look what they’ve done to you. You are a cute, clingy puppy without them. With them, you’re a scary gangster. Those concealer, foundation, mascara work damn hard.”

Eye smiles formed on Jeno’s face together with a soft one formed by his lips. He moved away from Jaemin’s body but stayed close to him, supporting his head with one of his hand and the other was tilting the other boy’s face towards him tenderly.

“You love me anyway,” said him while stroking Jaemin’s cheek with his thumb.

Jaemin broke out a single laughter, turning his head to another side to hide his wide grin but Jeno could see everything from his angle. He laughed too at his own cheesiness he had never met before. Jaemin was such a great influence and his sappy virus now manifested in him too.

“Kiss me then, Lil’ Cub. Recharge me,” said Jaemin after recovering from his laughing fit. His hand traveled to draw Jeno’s chin closer and the boy obeyed, leaning into Jaemin and clutching the boy’s chest for support. Everything around them blurred as they melted in the euphoric taste of each other’s lips; all flavors bursting inside, all words be damned and sunk.

Jaemin rolled over, letting Jeno lie on his back and pull his shirt to deepen their kiss. Jeno was no longer impatient and fiery, yet calm and composed as he had understood that he had time for them. They always had time and Jaemin was going nowhere when he opened his eyes later. Kissing Jaemin was the only moment when time slowed down in this city, among their tight schedules and the fast pace of people’s demand. Jeno learned not to rush, about the good side of enjoying the time when all people demanded him to move faster, learn faster, grow faster. With Jaemin, he could forget about the time and ignored the sound of ticking clock.

They parted for air, smiling to each other before Jaemin pecked Jeno’s lips softly and the boy beneath him closed his eyes in contentment. The floor was cold under Jeno’s back but shouldn’t he worry when he belonged to Jaemin’s arms, right?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for those people who have followed this story, left comments, or just pass this by. i really appreciate you guys! this fic has finally come to an end, all the tension has subsided. i really enjoy writing this amidst my holiday, making time for something actually fruitful. i hope, more people find this fic enjoyable and interesting.
> 
> see ya soon! ^_^9


End file.
